Scattered Memories
by Kida Hori
Summary: -Existen en nosotros varias memorias. El cuerpo y el espíritu tienen cada uno la suya- dice un joven colocando su mano sobre el hombro de otro muchacho que mira al suelo, mientras una lagrima corre por su mejilla para bajar a su barbilla, -Pero aun asi... Ya no esta aquí- dice el muchacho aun con la mirada hacia abajo que es cubierta por su cabello, -Lo se... yo tambien la amaba-
1. Prólogo

**Como se darán cuenta esta es una nueva historia que empezado a escribir además de que como no soy muy buena para expresarme esta introducción va hacer corta.**

**Indicaciones previas:**

**-Fairy Tail y sus personajes son propiedad de Hiro Mashima.**

**-El siguiente poema se llama "Solo la muerte" de Pablo Neruda.**

**-Toca agregar que solamente el Prólogo y Epilogo tendrán poemas. **

**-La trama de esta historia, corre por cuenta de mi mente y mis palabras. **

**-Invito a la persona interesada en colocar una canción mientras lee la canción. Por qué?, simplemente porque al no tener una banda sonora durante la trama puede que usted queridos lectores se sientan cansados?. Yo siempre para buscar tanto la comodidad de ustedes recomiendo colocar una canción la cual se adapta a la trama del capítulo correspondiente. **

**Bueno la canción recomendada para el capítulo de hoy es: "The wings of Icarus" de Cellweller**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**SCATTERED MEMORIES**

**PROLOGO**

"_Hay cementerios solos,  
tumbas llenas de huesos sin sonido,  
el corazón pasando un túnel  
oscuro, oscuro, oscuro,  
como un naufragio hacia adentro nos morimos,  
como ahogarnos en el corazón,  
como irnos cayendo desde la piel del alma"._

Camina lentamente por entre las ruinas de un castillo. Su mano sostiene su brazo contrario lleno de sangre, su respiración se vuelve cada vez más pesada, su vista empieza a volverse borrosa, aprieta más su brazo para que pare la hemorragia que lo está matando. Entra en el salón principal del castillo, donde aún se sostiene un poco la estructura, pero sin dejar de notar lo destructiva que puedo de haber sido la pelea que ocurrió en dicho sito. Se puede ver que en una de las columnas aun de pie cae un rayo de sol que la golpea, además de que una capa de polvo abunda por el aire.

Un crujido y luego unos restos del techo caen al suelo cerca del hombre, este esquiva tirándose al piso para que ninguna de estas rocas le caiga encima, el hombre suspira aliviado al notar que ya está a salvo o eso cree cuando una de las rocas un poco pequeñas pero pesadas caen en su pierna sacándole un quejido de dolor.

Manda maldiciones al cielo viendo de reojo como su pierna está siendo aplastada por esa piedra, trata de sentarse y con sus brazos empuja la piedra a un lado que antes lo aprisionaba. Suelta otro quejido al ver que su pierna esta efectivamente rota y empieza a brotar sangre por la herida provocada por la roca. El hombre voltea a mirar al pilar con el rayo de luz golpeándolo, nunca le ha gustado el calor pero en esta ocasión prefiere que le caliente la cara.

"_Hay cadáveres,  
hay pies de pegajosa losa fría,  
hay la muerte en los huesos,  
como un sonido puro,  
como un ladrido de perro,  
saliendo de ciertas campanas, de ciertas tumbas,  
creciendo en la humedad como el llanto o la lluvia"._

El hombre se arrastra hasta dicho lugar y coloca su espalda contra la columna, su piel algo fría se empieza a entibiar por los rayos de sol. El hombre vuelve a cubrir su brazo y cierra los ojos lentamente y por ultimo su respiración se ralentiza poco a poco.

Una mano le acaricia la mejilla algo magullada y con sangre seca; el hombre abre los ojos sorprendido pero al frente de él no encuentra nada, -_solo fue mi imaginación-_ piensa el hombre para dar un largo suspiro, hace una mueca de dolor al sentir como una brisa pasa por su herida abierta en la pierna. El hombre vuelve a cerrar los ojos tratando de que su muerte no sea tan dolorosa. Siente como lentamente su piel se calienta pero igualmente el hombre siente frio, lo cual es raro en él.

El hombre alza la mirada para ver un poco el cielo que se deja ver por el agujero del techo, en eso pasa un par de aves que tapan un poco con su sombra el rostro de él.

"_Yo veo, solo, a veces,  
ataúdes a vela  
zarpar con difuntos pálidos, con mujeres de trenzas muertas,  
con panaderos blancos como ángeles,  
con niñas pensativas casadas con notarios,  
ataúdes subiendo el río vertical de los muertos,  
el río morado,  
hacia arriba, con las velas hinchadas por el sonido de la muerte,  
hinchadas por el sonido silencioso de la muerte"._

Siente como si el tiempo se detuviera haciendo que su muerte sea aún más dolorosa, además de como lentamente el flujo con el que corre su sangre por su brazo se vuelve más pequeño, -_Ya voy a morir-_ piensa el hombre para dar un largo suspiro. Por su mente aparece la cara de un chica, esta le sonríe con un poco de sonrojo en su cara y alegría que se reflejan es sus ojos.

-"_bienvenido a casa, Gray"-_ recuerda la voz de la mujer dándole la bienvenida a Gray después de que este regresara a la casa que compartía con ella. Gray sonríe de la única forma que él sonríe a su mujer. –_Ya solo falta poco…-_ piensa Gray abriendo sus ojos y volviendo alzar su mirada al cielo.

"_A lo sonoro llega la muerte  
como un zapato sin pie, como un traje sin hombre,  
llega a golpear con un anillo sin piedra y sin dedo,  
llega a gritar sin boca, sin lengua, sin garganta"._

Cierra sus ojos con la cabeza inclinada hacia arriba, su respiración se ralentiza un poco más pero dejando notar el agotamiento que este posee, una mano se vuelve a colocar en su mejilla pero Gray no abre los ojos, solo siente el contacto de está en su mejilla –Ya es hora…- se escucha una voz femenina susurrándole al oído de Gray, este al escuchar esas palabras, abre los ojos esperando encontrar a la dueña de la voz y la mano pero no encuentra a nadie. En eso siente como sus huesos empiezan a quebrarse como si fueran palitos de pincho, Gray grita de dolor, se empieza a retorcer en el piso mientras siente como sus huesos con solo la brisa del aire se rompen más.

"_Sin embargo sus pasos suenan  
y su vestido suena, callado como un árbol._

_Yo no sé, yo conozco poco, yo apenas veo,  
pero creo que su canto tiene color de violetas húmedas,  
de violetas acostumbradas a la tierra,  
porque la cara de la muerte es verde,  
y la mirada de la muerte es verde,  
con la aguda humedad de una hoja de violeta  
y su grave color de invierno exasperado"._

Gray cierra sus ojos con fuerza y se queja del dolor que posee, este siente que va a caer desmayado del dolor para luego morir desangrado. –Solo aguanta un poco más- escucha la voz femenina pero esta vez más fuerte, Gray no abre los ojos pero sabe que hay una presencia que le está hablando, -_Ya no resisto más…-_ piensa Gray, en eso siente como una de sus costillas ya fracturas se vuelve a quebrar perforándole un pulmón, Gray grita nuevamente y abre los ojos, en eso ve unos zapatos al frente de él.

"_Pero la muerte va también por el mundo vestida de escoba,  
lame el suelo buscando difuntos;  
la muerte está en la escoba,  
en la lengua de la muerte buscando muertos,  
es la aguja de la muerte buscando hilo"._

Su respiración se vuelve más pesada a cada segundo que pasa; levanta su mirada para ver quién es la persona que está al frente de él y no lo ayuda. En eso su visión es tan borrosa que cuando llega a la cara de la persona no logra identificar quien es, lo único que alcanza a notar es que es una mujer. Gray empieza a sentir una opresión en su pecho, él no es tonto, él sabe que es un paro cardiaco, su pulso se acelera para después sentir una opresión aún más fuerte que antes y cierra sus ojos por fin.

"_La muerte está en los catres:  
en los colchones lentos, en las frazadas negras  
vive tendida, y de repente sopla:  
sopla un sonido oscuro que hincha sábanas,  
y hay camas navegando a un puerto  
en donde está esperando, vestida de almirante"._

Una brisa tibia mueve los cabellos azabaches de un cuerpo sin vida, su piel es fría pero esta vez está más fría que de costumbre, su piel es pálida como una hoja, alrededor de este se ve un charco de sangre aun tibia. A lo lejos se escuchan unos pasos caminando sin prisa por entre los pasillos.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**CONTINUARA**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Hasta aquí el prólogo de esta historia, como ya saben si les gusto la historia pueden seguirla y comentar lo que se les ocurra.**

**Este prólogo es corto pero aun así espero les allá gustado y les termine de gustar la historia.**

**Att: Hori Kida **


	2. El final del viaje

**Esta introducción va hacer un poco más larga, ya que tomare este espacio para contestar los comentarios y agradecer a " ", "Issalovee" y "darkcodebreaker" por seguir esta historia y colocarla como favorita.**

**Respuesta a comentarios:**

** : **_Me alegro de que te allá gustado la historia. Tal vez si, el prólogo es un poco complicado de entender ya que no explica realmente de que trata la historia pero dentro de poco lo entenderás del todo. Ciento si a la hora de escribir parezco muy formal._

**-MaryUchi: **_Jajajaja. Me dijeron que tenía que meter un poco de drama a la historia. Además por un sorteo el personaje que tenía que morir fue Gray, toca admitir que me dolió un poco ya que él es uno de mis personajes favoritos, jajaja _

**Indicaciones previas:**

**-Fairy Tail y sus personajes son propiedad de Hiro Mashima.**

**-La trama de esta historia, corre por cuenta de mi mente y mis palabras. **

**-Invito a la persona interesada en colocar una canción mientras lee la historia. Por qué?, simplemente porque al no tener una banda sonora durante la trama puede que ustedes queridos lectores se sientan cansados?. Yo siempre para buscar la comodidad de ustedes recomiendo colocar una canción la cual se adapta a la trama del capítulo correspondiente. **

**Bueno la canción recomendada para el capítulo de hoy es: "Theme of sss" de Angel Beats (Banda personalizada)**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**SCATTERED MEMORIES**

**PREVIAMENTE**

Una brisa tibia mueve los cabellos azabaches de un cuerpo sin vida, su piel es fría pero esta vez está más fría que de costumbre, su piel es pálida como una hoja, alrededor de este se ve un charco de sangre aun tibia. A lo lejos se escuchan unos pasos caminando sin prisa por entre los pasillos.

**CAPITULO 1 "**_**El final del viaje**_**"**

Un relámpago resuena por todo el castillo, las ventanas empiezan cubrirse por cascadas de agua, el cielo empieza a oscurecerse dándole un toque más siniestro al castillo. Suena nuevamente un relámpago; entre uno de los cuartos oscuros del castillo se ven pequeños ojos rojizos para luego salir volando unos murciélagos asustados, estos pasan por los pasillos hasta encontrarse con una muchacha de cabello escarlata, esta se cubre la cara con sus brazos para que ningún murciélago la golpee en la cara. Los murciélagos siguen su camino y la chica los ve como se alejan, suspira pesadamente y vuelve su mirada al frente –_Maldición, Gray donde te metiste?-_ pregunta mentalmente la chica y sigue caminando.

Esta mujer tenía una sedosa cabellera escarlata, sus ojos eran marrones que reflejaban desesperación y preocupación, llevaba puesta una armadura de los Herreros Kreus con una cruz en el pecho, su falda de prenses color azul oscura y unas botas que hacían juego con su armadura. La escarlata revisa por cada puerta y cada pasillo, en busca de su amigo de cabellera azabache. –_Gray…-_ piensa la peli roja con tristeza, sus ojos vagaban por todos los alrededores viendo los destrozos que se ocasionaron por la feroz batalla de apenas unas pocas horas.

**FLASHBACK (HORAS ANTES)**

**-**Tu amigo ya debe de estar muerto, Erza Scarlet- dice un hombre de cabello rubio cogido en una coleta suelta, sus ojos verdes cubiertos por unos anteojos cafés, donde uno de sus lentes estaba roto, en su cuello tenia tatuado el símbolo de su gremio pintado de negro, el cual consistía en un triángulo, su base se encuentra hacia arriba y su vértice abajo, este era atravesado por una línea que iba de la base al vértice que lo partía a la mitad y el vértice del triángulo se hallaba en la mitad de un circulo; llevaba un gabán negro que le llegaba por debajo de sus rodillas, este estaba algo desgastado y roto, su pecho estaba sin camisa dejando ver su bien formado cuerpo con unas cuantas cicatrices, una de ellas nacía desde su hombro derecho para bajar atravesando su torso y terminar arriba de su cintura, llevaba unos pantalones militares y botas que hacían juego, en sus manos llevaba unos guantes de cuero negro que cubrían solo la palma de la mano. El rubio miraba a la peli roja con una sonrisa sínica. -Gray no perderá- dice Erza con un su armadura de alas negras algo rota ya.

Ambas personas estaban agotados, cubiertos de heridas y sangre seca, Erza suspira pesadamente para lanzarse atacar nuevamente al hombre enfrente de ella. El rubio alcanza a esquivar la espada que casi le corta el cuello y da unos pasos hacia tras para ver como la peli roja lo mira con odio. En eso una explosión proveniente del castillo que no se encuentra tan lejos de los magos, se ve como una estela de humo sale del castillo y unos vidrios están quebrados.

-GRAY!- grita Erza mirando al castillo impresionada, -pero qué demonios- dice el hombre para ver como una de las torres del castillo cae al suelo generando una honda explosiva que alcanza a los dos magos que estaban luchando. Unos árboles, rocas y cosas salen volando por la honda de explosión que roza a ambos magos. Estos se cubren la cara con sus brazos para que nada les dé en la cara. Los dos abren los ojos y ven como iceberg gigante atraviesa parte del castillo –que es eso?- pregunta el rubio impactado, -eso… es Gray- dice Erza con una sonrisa de victoria en su cara.

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

Erza debajo de caminar para luego mirar a sus lados, unos corredores se muestran delante de ella, -_Cual debería coger?-_ se pregunta cuando escucha unos pasos provenientes de un pasillo, la peli roja empieza a caminar por donde viene el sonido y no muy lejos se ve la silueta de una persona. Erza empieza a caminar lentamente hacia la persona y se da cuenta que esta lleva una capa que lo cubre por completo.

–Gray?- Pregunta Erza mirando con detenimiento a la persona que está debajo de la capucha, en eso la persona debajo de la capa para de caminar y voltea a mirar a la escarlata, -eres tu Gray?- pregunta Erza mirando con más detenimiento a la persona misteriosa. Este levanta un poco su cabeza para dejar ver un poco su boca, **-**_Una mujer?-_ piensa Erza al ver las facciones femeninas que alcanzaba a ver. La mujer sonríe de forma ladina y empieza a correr lejos de la escarlata, Erza no duro mucho para darse cuenta que se escapaba de ella y empezó a correr tras la mujer.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Un chico de cabello rosado con una bufanda blanca a cuadros, llevaba un chaleco negro con los bordes dorados, unos pantalones sueltos blancos y unas sandalias. Iba caminando por los pasillos del castillo buscando a su rival-amigo, -_Maldito cubo de hielo, donde te has metido?-_ se pregunta el peli rosa para luego ver como una persona con capucha pasaba al lado suyo, el peli rosa se aleja un poco para luego mirar bien que fue lo que acababa de pasar.

-NATSU!- se escucha un grito femenino por el pasillo, el peli rosa voltea a mirar y se encuentra con Erza corriendo hacia él, -Natsu ayúdame atraparla!- grita la peli roja para pasar por el lado de Natsu, cogerlo de la bufanda y arrastrarlo con ella. –_Atraparla?-_ piensa Natsu y empieza a correr junto Erza, -Quien es?- pregunta Natsu mirando a Erza, esta solo ignora su pregunta mientras empieza acelerar el paso.

Ambos magos corren detrás de la mujer encapuchada y logran ver que ella llega a un pasillo sin salida donde se encuentra un gran ventanal, Natsu y Erza sonríen victorioso y se acercan más a la mujer misteriosa. Esta da unos pasos hacia atrás, Natsu se acerca y logra coger su capucha negra, el peli rosa empieza a mover su capucha lentamente para descubrir la identidad pero la mujer se suelta la capa y se la bota a ambos magos estos quedan cubiertos por unos pocos segundos haciendo que su vista sea obstruida de la mujer.

La mujer aprovecha la distracción para correr hacia el ventanal al fondo del pasillo y saltar por este, Erza se logra quitar la capa, ve como la mujer salta por el ventanal y alcanza a ver algunos cabellos de color azul cayendo por la ventana, -Maldición- dice Erza para correr al ventanal y ver como efectivamente la mujer de cabello azul escapa, bajando por un acantilado para llegar a un rio, -NATSU!- grita la escarlata para ver que el peli rosa estaba teniendo problemas para quitarse la capa de encima, Erza coge la capa y la tira lejos dejando ver a un Natsu despelucado, -se ha escapado- dice de forma seria Titania, para ver por la venta rota, Natsu voltea a mirar hacia donde está mirando la peli roja y ve la ventana quebrada.

Natsu se para y siente como un pequeño olor llega a su nariz y este abre los ojos sorprendidos –Por que huele así?- pregunta Natsu y Erza lo voltea a mirar –que ocurre?- pregunta Erza viendo como su amigo cazador de dragones frunce el ceño y mira con rabia a la ventana –tu ve a buscar a Gray yo voy a comprobar una cosa- dice Natsu de forma seria, cosa muy rara en él y empieza a caminar al ventanal, -ya sabes quién es?- pregunta la escarlata mirando como su amigo nunca la volteo a mirar –si…- dice Natsu para saltar por donde salto la mujer.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Una chica con ojos cafés y un largo cabello azul, llevaba un vestido amarillo junto con unas sandalias blancas que le daba un toque angelical; junto a ella iba una gata blanca caminando por los pasillos, -Wendy…- dice la gata mirando a la niña que en sus ojos reflejaba tristeza y sus manos se apretaban en un puño, -camina Charle… ya casi encontramos a Natsu-san y Erza-san- dice Wendy de forma seria, sin soltar la fuerza que genera sus manos para volverlas un puño, Wendy siente como una lagrima corre por su mejilla, la peli azul pasa su mano para limpiarse la lagrima que se escapó y siguen caminando.

La gata blanca voltea a ver a su amiga y suspira con pesadez –_No tienes que hacerte la fuerte… Wendy-_ piensa Charle, -pero Wendy… tu… Gray- dice Charle de forma cortada bajando su mirada para dejar caer unas lágrimas al suelo, Wendy se acerca a Charle y se coloca a la misma altura de la gata –tenemos que ser fuertes…- dice Wendy de forma calmada para luego soltar un suspiro –tenemos que decirles…- dice Wendy, sus ojos se tornaron tristes y se paró –bien…- dice Charle para mirar a la peli azul que tenía unas lágrimas cayendo por sus mejilla.

**FLASHBACK (MINUTOS ANTES) **

-Charle siento el olor de Gray-san- dice Wendy con ánimo, sus ojos brillaron al notar que ya estaban cerca de su amigo, -vamos rápido!, qué tal que este herido?- dice la gata blanca mientras vuela al lado de la peli azul, -Jay!- dice Wendy mientras empieza a correr a por donde la guiara el olor a menta con yerba buena que generalmente emanaba su amigo propietario del ice make.

Ambas abren sus ojos al ver un salón del castillo todo destruido, hay se ve el polvo que inunda el aire, escombros por todos lados y un rayo de sol que entra por el techo para chocar contra una columna destrozada, -Wendy…- dice Charle mirando a todos lados, la peli azul voltea a mirarla –Aquí esta Gray?- pregunta Charle mirando en todas las direcciones para ver si lo veía caminar hacia ellas, -si estoy segura- dice Wendy sin dudar de su sentido del olfato, en eso percibe un olor fuerte que le hizo arrugar la nariz, Charle se da cuenta y alza una ceja –que oliste?- pregunta la gata, -sangre…- dice Wendy con timidez y un poco de miedo. Empiezan a caminar de la nariz de la peli azul no salía el olor de Gray y el de la sangre.

No muy lejos ambas chicas ven un cuerpo al lado de la columna con el sol, se acercan lentamente dudosas pensando que tal vez podría ser un mago oscuro, que iba saltar para atacarlas. Wendy abre los ojos como platos y traga saliva –GRAY-SAN!- grita la peli azul para salir corriendo en donde se encuentra el cuerpo de su amigo, mientras Charle abre los ojos y empieza acercarse al cuerpo del mago. Wendy al llegar donde esta Gray se arrodilla a su lado y empieza a mirar por todo el cuerpo de su amigo si encontraba alguna herida, sus ojos cafés se posó en la herida de su brazo pero se impresiono al notar que no salía sangre de esa herida.

-Pero que…- dice Wendy para ver si la herida se había cerrado como en algunas ocasiones le ocurría a Gray. Charle cuando llega al lado del mago aun volando se da cuenta de algo que Wendy no había visto, sus ojos cafés se abren más y siente como una lagrima corre por su mejilla peluda, -Wendy…- dice la gata, la peli azul alza la mirada y ve a la gata mirando fijamente a ellos dos, -Charle que ocurre?- pregunta la cazadores de dragones después de ver una lagrima en la mejilla de su gata, -creo que pasaste algo por alto- dice la gata con tristeza para caer al suelo y empezar a llorar, Wendy mira a Gray y abre los ojos al ver como un charco de sangre seca estaba alrededor de él.

Wendy se tapa la boca con las manos y unas lágrimas corren por sus mejillas, -_él… él no puedo haber muerto-_ piensa Wendy para tocar la mano del azabache y notar que esta se encontraba fría, -Tengo… tengo… tengo que curarlo…- dice Wendy para arrodillarse nuevamente a su lado y empezar a utilizar su magia en un cuerpo ya sin vida mientras unas lágrimas salían por sus ojos, bajan por sus mejillas, llegar a su barbilla y caer en el cuerpo del chico. Charle mira a su amiga y empieza a sollozar –Wendy…- dice la gata viendo como su amiga seguía utilizando su magia en el cuerpo sin vida de su amigo.

-Wendy… Gray…- dice Charle con un nudo en la garganta mientras seguían cayendo lagrimas por sus ojos, -tengo que curarlo Charle…- dice la peli azul mientras seguía en su "Curación", Charle se acerca y la toma de una de sus manos para que Wendy la mirara, -Gray… esta… él…- decía Charle pero las palabras no salían de su boca, tomo aire y lo soltó lentamente –Gray… murió…- dice Charle para luego romper en llanto, Wendy sabía que estaba muerto, solo que se negaba en creerlo, -No… no puede ser…- dice Wendy para luego caer sobre el abdomen frio de su amigo y empezar a llorar cubriéndose la cara con los brazos. –_Otra vez… vuelve a pasar… la muerte de un amigo y no lo puedo curar"- _piensa Wendy para sacar un grito desgarrador y seguir llorando.

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Erza para de caminar para ver una puerta entre abierta, la empuja con su mano y dentro del cuarto oscuro salen unos murciélagos volando. La peli roja suspira con pesadez y sigue caminando, en eso ve a una chica de cabello azul pasar por el frente de ella –Wendy?- pregunta Erza, la peli azul voltea a mirar y ve a la peli roja –Erza-san…- dice Wendy en voz baja para empezar a caminar hacia su amiga con los puños cerrados. Erza al ver la actitud de Wendy la mira detenidamente para ver que por sus mejillas había un rastro de lágrimas, la peli roja se acerca y la coge de la barbilla para poder ver mejor la cara de la cazadora de dragones.

Wendy aguanta la respiración para que unas lágrimas no se escaparan por sus ojos, -por que estabas llorando?- pregunta Erza, la peli azul abre los ojos y traga saliva. –Entramos a Gray- dice Charle mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas de su cara, Erza las mira y siente un pinchazo en su pecho –_Algo no anda bien…-_ piensa Erza mirando la actitud de la maga y la gata al frente de ella. –muy bien… vamos… donde esta?- pregunta Erza con voz tranquila, -está en el salón- dice Wendy y empieza a caminar al frente de la peli roja guiándola.

Al llegar al frente del salón Erza sintió un escalofrió recorrer toda su espalda, luego mira a Wendy con Charle en brazos que empieza a caminar dentro del salón. La peli roja las sigue para luego ver como ellas se detienen, -que ocurre?- pregunta Erza mirando a Wendy, esta extiende su brazo y señala un lugar, la peli roja voltea a mirar donde el dedo de la peli azul apunta y ve el cuerpo de su amigo azabache acostado en el piso muy malherido, -GRAY!- grita Erza para acercarse a su amigo.

Se arrodilla al lado de Gray y empieza a mirarlo, -Está durmiendo?- dice Erza para luego mirar las heridas del azabache, -_por qué Wendy no lo ha curado?-_ piensa la peli roja, mira a la peli azul y la gata, se da cuenta que ambas chicas están llorando. La peli roja abre los ojos y voltea a mirar el cuerpo de Gray –_Él no puede… él no puede estar muerto-_ piensa Erza mientras coloca su oído en el pecho de su amigo, siente como su oído se enfría por el pecho de su amigo pero no escucha ningún latido, se acerca a la cara de este y abre uno de sus ojos, ve que estos se encuentran ausentes. –Esta…muerto…- dice Erza para mirar a Wendy, esta asiente con la cabeza y sigue llorando.

Titania ve el cuerpo inmóvil de su amigo de la infancia –no… no, no, no, no, NO!- grita al final Erza mientras con uno de sus puños golpea el suelo. Erza baja la mirada y siente como una tibia lagrima corre por su mejilla y caer al piso, -_Por qué tenías que morir?...-_ piensa mentalmente la peli roja y luego empezar a llorar de forma más audible mientras unas lágrimas caían por sus ojos.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Natsu empieza caer por el acantilado, se sujeta de algunas ramas y rocas para que el choque con el agua del rio no sea tan duro. Sus ojos se topan que unos metros más abajo entre una de las ramas se encontraba un trozo de tela color negro, el peli rosa baja hasta la rama con la tela y lo coge. Coloca la tela sobre su nariz para aspirar el olor que esta emana para luego abrir sus ojos más –NO PUEDE SER!- grita el cazador de dragones para caer más rápido al rio.

Al caer al agua siente como la corriente de este están fuerte que lo empieza a empujar con mucha fuerza, nada hacia la orilla del rio, pero se da cuenta que por la corriente y la forma del rio este empieza a crear algunos remolinos que lo jalan para que Natsu no se pueda acercar con facilidad a la orilla. El peli rosa siente como un remolino trata de hundirlo y antes de que este lo haga, toma aire y se hunde. Siente como sus pulmones empiezan a quemarlo demandándole aire, con dificultad Natsu sale otra vez a la superficie y toma otra bocanada de aire para que el remolino volviera a hundirlo.

Debajo del agua Natsu abre los ojos y ve que por el rio al ser un poco profundo unas ramas y unas piedras circulan por ahí, en eso una rama es arrastrada por la corriente y logra pegarle en la pierna a Natsu, este saca un quejido de dolor bajo el agua y el peli rosa trata de salir nuevamente a la superficie con la piedra mal herida que esta empieza a emanar sangre.

Natsu sale nuevamente a la superficie y se percata que la corriente lo arrastro un poco lejos del castillo, mira al frente y se da cuenta que hay una rama que se encuentra cerca y lo puede ayudar a salir de los rápidos del rio. Natsu nada un poco para agarrar la rama con fuerza y empezar a escalarla para poder salir del rio. Cuando ya su torso se encuentra por fuera se da cuenta que la corriente están fuerte que donde estuvo nadando ya eran rápidos.

Natsu sigue escalando la rama pero esta sede y deja hacer al peli rosa nuevamente a los rápidos, Natsu mira hacia la superficie y empieza a nadar hacia ella, pero no se percata que una rama va por los rápidos con mucha velocidad que hace que Natsu se choque con esta y lo empuje hacia una roca que se encuentra detrás de este, el peli rosa trata de quitarse la rama pero por la velocidad del agua hace que su cabeza se choque con la roca y unas pequeñas gotas de sangre empiezan a salir de su cabeza. Natsu sigue forzando para salir del aprieto en el que esta mientras se empieza a quedar sin aire, su vista se empieza nublar para que luego sus ojos se cierren dejándolo inconsciente.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Erza aun con lágrimas en sus ojos se levanta lentamente y ve nuevamente el cuerpo de su namaka. Lo coge de uno de sus brazos y coloca a Gray sobre su espalda, Erza siente un escalofrió recorrer su espalda al darse cuenta que el cuerpo de azabache esta helado y una lagrima baja por su mejilla, -Vamos Wendy, Charle…- dice Erza en casi un susurro pero al menos ambas logran escucharlo y asienten, -Tenemos que llevarlo a casa…- dice Erza al notar los ojos de las niñas, sin más las tres mujeres empiezan a caminar fuera del salón.

-Erza-san… yo…- dice Wendy con lágrimas en sus ojos –si hubiera llegado a tiempo tal vez…- dice Wendy pero es interrumpida por la Scarlet –No pasa nada Wendy…- dice Erza mirando al frente, la peli azul la mira con asombro –Las cosas pasan por algo no?...- dice la peli roja para que corra una lagrima por su mejilla –No te culpes por no haber llegado a tiempo…- dice Titania con un nudo en la garganta.

-Además… este ya es el final del viaje de Gray…- dice Erza para bajar la cabeza y que su cabello tape sus ojos, -Erza-san…- dice Wendy sorprendida por las palabras de su namaka mayor, -Wendy… Erza tiene razón, es el final del viaje de Gray en esta vida, tal vez nos gustaría haber estado a su lado pero… tal vez él ya se encontró con la gente que lo esperaba al otro lado…- dice Charle triste en los brazos de Wendy.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

El cuerpo de Natsu se libera de la rama y empieza a flotar por la corriente y choca contra algunas rocas. No muy lejos donde está el cuerpo de Natsu, el rio se acaba para dejar ver una cascada. La corriente arrastra a Natsu hasta luego caer por la cascada, este cae sobre la superficie del agua aposada de la cascada y hace que uno de sus brazos choque con una roca haciendo que se disloque su hombro, el cuerpo inconsciente del peli rosa empieza a flotar lentamente hasta la orilla del agua aposada.

Dos horas después de la caída, Natsu abre los ojos lentamente y empieza a toser con fuerza, escupiendo sangre y agua, el peli rosa se levanta lentamente y siente una punzada en su pierna y su cabeza empieza a darle vueltas, este se toca la cabeza para ver que entre sus dedos hay un poco de sangre. Sus ojos se elevan para ver la cascada y los abre sorprendido al ver la caída que sufrió –sobreviví- dice Natsu sorprendido y empieza a levantarse, siente una pulsada en su brazo y lo mira –me lo disloque- dice el peli rosa para hacer fuerza con su otro brazo y acomodarlo.

-_Genial perdí el rastro…- _piensa Natsu olfateando por todo el lugar. En eso un brisa choca en su nariz notando que había recuperado el rastro del aroma de la mujer, -Esta cerca…- dice Natsu para empezar a caminar lentamente hacia donde provenía el olor, su olfato empieza a impregnarse de olor a agua salada junto con un toque de canela, -_Sin duda conozco este olor…-_ piensa Natsu para luego apretar los puños y fruncir el ceño.

Después de caminar un rato, sus ojos se posan en una mujer de cabello azul recostada contra un árbol, se ve que está herida por los múltiples cortes que tiene en la cara y la sangre que fluye por uno de sus brazos, -Donde esta Gray?- dice Natsu con rabia viendo a los ojos de la peli azul. La mujer abre los ojos al ver al peli rosa al frente de ella. Natsu gruñe –Donde esta Gray?- pregunta Natsu nuevamente con rabia, la mujer sonríe de forma ladina y luego pasa su mano por el brazo herido para luego pararse –QUE EN DONDE DEMONIOS ESTA!- grita Natsu encolerizado.

La mujer se ríe al ver el rostro de Natsu, -de que te ríes?- pregunta el peli rosa de forma agria, la peli azul deja de reír pero sin quitar la sonrisa –muerto- dice la mujer mirando los ojos ónix de Natsu, este abre los ojos y se acerca a la mujer con paso decidido, -por qué?- pregunta el peli rosa sorprendido –porque él solo debía ser mío- dice la mujer decidida y frunciendo el ceño, Natsu aprieta sus puños y hace que uno de ellos choque en el árbol muy cerca de la cara de la mujer, -estás loca- dice de forma agria Natsu, -claro, yo haría cualquier cosa por estar con Gray-sama- dice la mujer con una sonrisa diabólica, -Juvia…- dice Natsu con desprecio.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**CONTINUARA**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Hasta aquí el primer capítulo de esta historia, como ya saben si les gusto la historia pueden seguirla y comentar lo que se les ocurra.**

**Este capítulo fue un poco largo pero aun así espero les allá gustado y les termine de gustar la historia.**

**Tratare de subir los capítulos de esta historia antes de que empiece nuevamente con los estudios. **

**Att: Hori Kida **


	3. Tú… Estas Podrido

**Para dar inicio a este capítulo tomare este espacio para contestar los comentarios y agradecer a "AriquRmegustaleer", "Noriko Ishida" y "MaryUchi" por seguirla historia y colocarla como favorita.**

**Respuesta a comentarios:**

** : **_Muchas gracias, espero te siga gustando la historia mientras se descubren muchos misterios de esta._

**-Noriko Ishida: **_Jajaja, todas esas preguntas muy pronto se resolverán y creo que quedaras muy sorprendida. _

**-MaryUchi: **_Jajaja, Gray es un buen personaje, su pasado es de los más tristes que se presenta en la serie junto con el de Erza jajaja. Qué bueno que te guste la música, presiento que eres la única que la escucha pero bueno si una sola persona la escucha con eso me quedo por satisfecha, además de que me tomo el tipo para escoger la canción y todo jajaj._

**-ty: **_What? I do not understand._

* * *

**Indicaciones previas:**

**-Fairy Tail y sus personajes son propiedad de Hiro Mashima.**

**-La trama de esta historia, corre por cuenta de mi mente y mis palabras. **

**-Invito a la persona interesada en colocar una canción mientras lee la historia. Por qué?, simplemente porque al no tener una banda sonora durante la trama puede que ustedes queridos lectores se sientan cansados?. Yo siempre para buscar la comodidad de ustedes recomiendo colocar una canción la cual se adapta a la trama del capítulo correspondiente. **

**-El nombre de Asmodeo, si existe. Asmodeo es el demonio de la lujuria.**

**-La secta ****Mahikari Jouyoku si existe.**

**Bueno la canción recomendada para el capítulo de hoy es: "The World Calling" de There For Tomorrow"**

* * *

**SCATTERED MEMORIES**

**PREVIAMENTE**

La mujer se ríe al ver el rostro de Natsu, -de que te ríes?- pregunta el peli rosa de forma agria, la peli azul deja de reír pero sin quitar la sonrisa –muerto- dice la mujer mirando los ojos ónix de Natsu, este abre los ojos y se acerca a la mujer con paso decidido, -por qué?- pregunta el peli rosa sorprendido –porque él solo debía ser mío- dice la mujer decidida y frunciendo el ceño, Natsu aprieta sus puños y hace que uno de ellos choque en el árbol muy cerca de la cara de la mujer, -estás loca- dice de forma agria Natsu, -claro, yo haría cualquier cosa por estar con Gray-sama- dice la mujer con una sonrisa diabólica, -Juvia…- dice Natsu con desprecio.

* * *

**CAPITULO 2 "**_**Tú… Estas Podrido"**_

**CERCA DE LA CASCADA**

-Digame Natsu-san, estas asombrado?-pregunta Juvia con su sonrisa sínica, -sabía que te faltaba un tornillo pero nunca pensé que fueras una persona con psicópata- dice Natsu con burla pero aun así estaba enojado. Juvia abre los ojos y empieza a reírse de forma macabra mientras con una mano se cubre la boca apaciguando su risa, el peli rosa se aleja de ella y levanta una ceja incrédulo sin saber qué es lo que ocurre. –qué pasa? Natsu-san aun no cree que Juvia haya matado a Gray-sama?- pregunta la maga de agua con burla y saca una sonrisa ladina.

Natsu aprieta los puños y frunce más las cejas, -no debiste matarlo- dice un poco bajo el dragón slayer de fuego tratando de controlarse para no estampar su puño envuelto en llamas sobre la cara de la peli azul. Juvia al ver la actitud del peli rosa vuelve a reír más duro, -lo que no entiendo es que si amabas a Gray, porque lo mataste?- pregunta Natsu mirando a los ojos azules de Juvia. Esta deja de reírse y junta sus cejas azuladas, aprieta los puños pero aun así sin borrar su sonrisa ladina, -Ya te dije, Gray-sama debía ser mío- dice Juvia con furia recordando la persona que le robo el corazón de su único amor.

-PERO AUN ASI NO DEBISTE MATARLO!- grita Natsu mirando con desprecio a Juvia, -pero Gray-sama nunca me acepto como suya!- dice la peli azul con rabia mientras empezaba a pararse del suelo, -sí, menos mal que no lo hizo- dice el cazador de Dragones con rabia y una sonrisa ladina surca su rostro, Juvia lo mira con desprecio y junta sus manos. Uno ola de agua empuja Natsu contra un árbol, sacando del peli rosa una quejido de dolor –TODO ES CUPA DE MI RIVAL DEL AMOR- grita Juvia de forma acida, Natsu trata de pararse y gruñe –NO METAS A LUCY EN ESTO- grita Natsu con rabia.

-Si tiene toda la culpa mi rival del amor, después de muerta ella sigue interponiéndose en el camino de Juvia con Gray-sama- dice la peli azul, -Juvia tu estás loca, por eso Gray nunca te quiso- dice Natsu, Juvia saca un grito de guerra y lanza de sus brazos chorros de agua caliente, el peli rosa no alcanza a esquivarlos algunos le dan en el cuerpo pero como son calientes no le hacen ningún daño, -Tu magia no puede contra mi fuego- dice el peli rosa con una sonrisa de superioridad, Juvia aprieta sus puños y lanza un chorro de agua que le da en el vientre de Natsu, aunque esta vez había algo en el agua que logra que Natsu salga herido.

El peli rosa mira su abdomen y descubre que este empieza a sangrar, mira al piso y encuentra unas cuchillas en el suelo, -no creas que soy la misma Juvia que lucho contra tu Gremio cuando tratamos de llevar a Lucy con su padre- dice la peli azul con su sonrisa ladina. Natsu mira a Juvia con desprecio después de recordar que esta era miembro del Gremio Lord Phanton. –No sabes lo mucho que a Juvia le hubiera gustado ser la que matara a esa pequeña rata rubia- dice la peli azul con su sonrisa sínica en su cara.

**FLASHBACK (7 MESES ANTES)**

**NATSU POV**

Corría lo más rápido que me daban mis piernas mientras era seguido por Erza, Wendy y sobre sus cabezas volaban Happy y Charle. Incremento un poco la velocidad, sin importarme dejarlos atrás, mi único propósito era llegar a donde se encontraba Lucy y saber que estaba bien, ya que antes había escuchado una explosión no muy lejos y eso me hizo preocupar por la salud de mi namaka rubia. Unas gotas de agua caen sobre mi cabeza y empiezo a notar que la lluvia empieza a incrementarse, mi cabello y mi ropa empezaban a empaparse y se me hacía más difícil ver a través de la lluvia. Sigo corriendo mientras atravieso el bosque que nos separaba, mi corazón late desbocado, como siempre lo hacía cuando Lucy se encontraba en peligro.

-GRAY! LUCY!- escucho un grito a mis espaldas y sé que esa es la voz de Erza, miro atrás y veo que los demás se encontraban mucho más lejos, vuelvo a mirar al frente y aumento más mi velocidad. -DONDE ESTAN?!- grita nuevamente Erza, yo no grito, ya que siento el aroma de Lucy entra en mi nariz, además es mejor guardar el oxígeno en mis pulmones para que a la hora de correr a más velocidad no sienta que me queman. Siento una pulsada en mi brazo derecho y siento como entre la lluvia que me empapa hay un líquido caliente que escurre por mi brazo y el olor a sangre entra en mi nariz. –_Maldición-_ pienso al recordar que no hay dejado a Wendy me curara la herida por irlo más rápido a donde se encontraba Lucy.

Salgo del bosque para llegar a un valle un poco destruido, en el centro se ve la marca de un circulo que se encontraba sobre la tierra y en el centro se encontraba Gray sentado y en sus piernas se encontraba Lucy, algo dentro de mí se mueve, frunzo el ceño y aprieto los puños, ya que nunca me da gusto como el cubo de hielo estaba cerca de Lucy, MI Lucy. Luego veo el estado de Lucy y veo que ella esta acostada con los ojos cerrados, -_maldito stripper se suponía que debía cuidar a Lucy-_pienso para ir lo más rápido donde se encontraban los dos. Me acerco y me coloco a la misma altura del iceberg-man pero este no se da cuenta de mi presencia.

-Lucy…- digo lo más suave posible pareciendo que no la quiero despertar de su sueño que la hace ver como un ángel, coloco con mi mano sobre su mejilla, pero abro los ojos al ver que está muy fría, levanto mis ojos para ver al cubo de hielo y este no dice nada ni se inmuta que estoy yo hay, vuelvo a bajar la mirada a Lucy y le toco la frente –Lucy…- digo pero aún no hay respuesta, -LUCY! RESPONDE!- grito y cojo por los hombros a Lucy para moverla un poco a ver si responde. Me doy cuenta que Gray reacciona ante mi grito y se aleja un poco.

Escucho unos pasos a mis espaldas pero no le doy importancia –GRAY!- grita Erza, -_Así que los pasos eran ellas-_ pienso mientras trato de hacer reaccionar a Lucy, -Ya basta…- escucho lo que trata de decir Gray entre balbuceos. Siento como Wendy camina hacia donde yo estoy con Lucy entre mis brazos, -Ya es demasiado tarde…-susurra el stripper. Abro los ojos y acuesto a Lucy en el suelo, -Que dijiste cubo de hielo?- pregunto con rabia, esperando que no fuera "eso".

Gray me mira a los ojos con rabia y frunce el ceño mientras aprieta sus puños, -QUE NO ESCUCHAS MALDITO IDIOTA?! LUCY YA ESTA MUERTA!- grita Gray, siento como un balde de agua me cae encima y veo como Gray baja la mirada nuevamente, -_Lucy… Lucy muerta… MI Lucy muerta…- _ pienso mientras volteo a ver a Lucy, su cuerpo estaba cubierto de barro y la lluvia que le caía en su delicado cuerpo, pero algo llamo mi atención una marca en su ropa blanca, esa mancha era roja. –_ese stripper no la protegió…_-pienso y veo al iceberg-man que no decía nada, -MALDITO! PORQUE NO PROTEGISTE A MI LUCY?!- grito mientras mi cuerpo empieza a cubrirse de llamas, el cubo de hielo alza la mirada frunce el ceño, -TU Lucy?- dice Gray mientras acentúa el "TU".

Eso hace que la poca cordura de no golpearlo enfrente de Erza desapareciera, me lanzo sobre Gray y mi puño va directo a la cara del stripper, pero antes de que le de él lo esquiva y veo como su puño va directo a mi cara. No me importa esquivarlo porque ya entre tantas peleas con el iceberg-man sé que sus puños no duelen tanto. Para mi sorpresa esta vez el puño se fue con más fuerza de lo normal, salgo volando y me estrello contra un árbol.

Mi espalda recibe todo el impacto y caigo al suelo, trato de levantarme, escupo un poco de sangre de mi boca, -_desde cuando Gray están fuerte?-_ pienso cuando volteo a ver al stripper y este ya no se encontraba hay, siento una brisa en mi espalda y cuando volteo a mirar veo a Gray cogiendo mi cabeza y estrellándola contra el piso, mis ojos se empiezan a cerrar y lo último que veo es a Gray caminar pero no hacia donde están Erza, Wendy, Charle y Happy sino a otro lado, no escucho lo que dicen y caigo inconsciente.

**FIN DEL NATSU POV**

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

Natsu mueve la cabeza de un lado a otro tratando de alejar los recuerdos que lo perseguían desde hace 7 meses, -_si yo fuera el que estaría con Lucy en ese momento… eso no habría pasado…- _piensa el peli rosa para mover nuevamente su cabeza tratando de sacar ese pensamiento de su cabeza, -_Eso no fue culpa del Stripper-_ piensa Natsu para ver la sonrisa sínica en la cara de Juvia, frunce el ceño y aprieta los puños. –No digas ESO!- dice el caza dragones con rabia mientras su cuerpo se cubre de llamas, -Hasta que al fin Juvia ve que te pones serio- dice la peli azul sin quitar su sonrisa –no querrás verme serio en una batalla Loca de Agua- dice Natsu con una sonrisa de superioridad, -La verdad Juvia quiere, para así Juvia poder utilizar su nuevo hechizo- dice Juvia colocándose en posición de ataque, -estoy encendido- dice Natsu sin quitar su sonrisa –_te romperé la cara loca de agua- _piensa el peli rosa para luego encender su cuerpo en llamas y colocarse en posición de batalla.

* * *

**DENTRO DEL CASTILLO**

Se encontraban Wendy, Charle, Happy y Erza, está en su espalda cargaba el cuerpo ya sin vida de Gray, mientras caminaban por los pasillos buscando a su amigo peli rosa. La cazadora de Dragones de vez en cuando levantaba su nariz para inundarla de olores del ambiente, pero frunce el ceño al notar que el olor a canela con leña quemada no estaban por ningún lado, la peli azul suspira pesadamente y posa su mirada a la mayor del grupo –Erza-san no siento el aroma de Natsu-san- dice Wendy un poco triste al no ser de utilidad, la peli roja mira a la joven maga vuelve a mirar hacia al frente –No te preocupes…- dice Erza en voz baja, -Natsu, está buscando a la mujer- dice la maga de la armadura restándole importancia.

-mujer?- pregunta la gata blanca, -si…- dice la peli roja parando de caminar para ver a las dos magas, -vimos una mujer que corría, con una capa pero luego se escapó- explica Erza pensando que tal vez ellas hallan visto a la mujer misteriosa antes de que se topara con ella. –Wendy!- exclama Charle y tanto la nombrada como Erza voltean a mirar a la princesa de los Exceeds, -Tu puedes sentir su aroma?- pregunta la gata blanca, ante los ojos sorprendidos de la peli roja, -es cierto, tu puedes saber hacia dónde cogió la mujer- dice la maga de la armadura, Wendy asiente con la cabeza y sonríe victoriosa –_puede que no haya sido de ayuda hace unos instantes pero ahora puedo ayudar a encontrar a esa mujer misteriosa- _ piensa la joven Marvel.

Sin pensarlo dos veces Erza guía a Wendy por entre los pasillos y hasta llegar al lugar donde vieron a la mujer misteriosa por última vez antes de que saltara por la ventana para caer a los rápidos del rio. La Marvel camino hasta donde salto la mujer de la capucha viendo como el ventanal estaba roto, la peli roja solo estaba mirando lo que hacia la joven maga de cabello azulado, mientras que la gata blanca miraba hacia los pasillos mirando para avisar a las dos magas a sus espaldas por si llegaba un mago oscuro llegaba a donde estaban las magas de Fairy Tail.

La cazadora de dragones pasa su mirada por todos los lados del pasillo hasta que encuentra una capa negra tirada en el piso, la recoge y la coloca en su nariz para percibir el aroma de esta, pero un peculiar olor a canela con agua salada inundo su nariz, el cual hace abrir los ojos cafés de la peli azul. La gata blanca voltea a ver su mejor amiga y ladea un poco la cabeza, -Wendy, que ocurre?- pregunta Charle, pero al parecer no es escuchado por la cazadores de Dragones –esto es imposible…- susurra Wendy, Erza que estaba al lado de ella voltea a mirar a la joven maga de cabello azulado –sabes quién es?- pregunta la peli roja.

Wendy asiente con la cabeza llamando la atención de las magas restantes en el pasillo, -quién es?- pregunta Charle con impaciencia, -Juvia…- dice Wendy pasando su mirada entre la maga peli roja y la gata blanca mirando directamente a los ojos de estas. Se crea un silencio incomodo al cual ninguna de las mujeres abría la boca para hablar u opinar de la pequeña revelación con la que se habían topado.

-Juvia? Que hacia ella aquí?- pregunta finalmente Erza rompiendo el silencio antes generado, -Tal vez binó ayudar…- dice Charle no muy convencida de la que ella acababa de decir, -si así fuera, entonces porque corrió cuando Natsu y yo la perseguíamos- pregunta Erza tratando de encontrar una respuesta a lo sucedido el día de hoy, -no lo sé Erza-san…- dice Wendy mirando para todos lados viendo si se acercaba algún mago, -tal vez…- dice Charle pero es interrumpida por la mirada penetrante de las dos magas al ver que posiblemente la gata supiera que fue lo que ocurrió.

Charle traga saliva y respira hondo, se da cuenta que ambas magas la miraba fijamente para que ella hablara, -será… será que ella tendrá algo que ver con la muerte de Gray?- pregunta Charle mirando directamente a los ojos de la maga de armadura, esta baja la cabeza para que sus ojos se tapen con su cabello y niega –es imposible… Juvia quería a Gray…- dice Erza alzando la vista, -pero después de que Gray-san la rechazo, ella cambio- dice Wendy dándole la razón a Charle, -si lo sé, pero ella dijo que aceptaba la decisión que Gray tomo…- dice Erza convencida, sin poder creer que una antigua amiga que fue miembro de Fairy Tail se osara de haberle mentido.

-Yo opino que Juvia no estaba acá de pura casualidad- dice Charle colocando una de sus patas en el mentón, Erza al ver la acusación que había hecho Charle, frunce el ceño y con sus ojos mira fijamente a los ojos cafés de la gata. Wendy al ver que el ambiente nuevamente se había tensionado suspiro resignada, - lo único que toca esperar es que Natsu-san se encuentre con Juvia-san y hay tal vez se aclare todo- dice Wendy de forma madura. Erza suspira con pesadez y mira a Wendy, -tienes razón- dice Erza bajando su cabeza para que sus ojos no se vean.

* * *

Entre el bosque se encuentra Natsu sentado en el suelo mientras que su espalda estaba pegada al tronco de un árbol, este respiraba de forma agitada y con una de sus manos se cubría el costado del abdomen donde un corte hacia que sangraba. Los ojos ónix a pesar de notar el cansancio en este mira a hacia al frente y se encuentra el cuerpo de Juvia tirado, su piel estaba más blanca que de costumbre, sus ojos se encontraba cerrados, su pecho no subía por la reparación ni nada por el estilo, lo único que había alrededor de ella era un charco de algo negro que se había derramado en el tierra.

Natsu, pasa su mira por todo el lugar y ve unos árboles rotos, charcos de agua en algunos lugares, pedazos de tela pequeños pero visibles, y una que otra rama u hoja siendo quemada por el fuego. El peli rosa suspira con pesadez y baja su mirada a la peli azul acostada en el piso, -_en definitiva ella estaba loca_\- piensa Natsu para luego sacar un quejido de dolor al sentir como sentía arder su herida en el abdomen.

**FLASHBACK (MINUTOS ANTES)**

Llevaban ya arto tiempo peleando, sus ataques habían dejado de ser tan agresivos como lo fueron en un principio, sus cuerpos no iban a aguantar mucho más, el próximo ataque iría a ser el definitivo, a pesar que Natsu se clasificaba como uno de los mejores magos de Fairy Tail, Juvia no se lo había dejado tan fácil.-Juvia, nosotros no tenemos que terminar así, eras miembro de Fairy Tail porque…- dice Natsu haciendo una pausa para que Juvia continuara la frase, pero en vez de palabras por parte de Juvia, esta saca un látigo de agua que le pega en el abdomen haciendo que empiece a sangrar.

Natsu saca un quejido de dolor y cae al piso, mientras que con sus manos se cubre la herida, Juvia se acerca a paso lento hasta donde esta Natsu con una sonrisa sínica, -Juvia se deshará de todos los miembros de Fairy Tail por haber hecho a Juvia sufrir y más aún por dejar que Gray-sama no estuviera Juvia- dice la peli azul ya al lado de Natsu y le da una pata en la cara.

-él nunca te quiso porque tu estás loca- dice Natsu para escupir un poco de sangre y ponerse de pie, -además…- dice el peli rosa con un nudo en la garganta, -Gray está muerto y tu estas viva… tienes otro obstáculo más- dice el cazador de dragones con cierta arrogancia. Juvia ante lo dicho por el peli rosa lo mira a los ojos y luego saca una sonrisa sádica que hace que hasta el mismo Natsu se erice, -Tú no sabes nada del amor Natsu-san- dice Juvia para meter una de sus manos entre su ropa, -Por eso mi rival del amor te rechazo- dice Juvia sacando de su ropa una daga color ámbar, su hoja era ligeramente curva y en la mitad se encontraba una gema color plata con negro, su mango era negro y era de cuero, la cuchilla tenía unas ligeras pestañas que daban con el borde del mango.

-Que vas hacer?- pregunta el peli rosa al ver la daga con más detenimiento, -sabes Natsu-san tú tienes razón en ciertas cosas, ahora Juvia tiene un impedimento para estar siempre cerca de Gray-sama y eso es la muerte…- dice Juvia para empezar a caminar de un lado a otro y lanzando su daga de una mano a otra, -pero…- hace una pausa la peli azul, - para eso, tengo esto- dice Juvia apretando con más fuerza la daga. –Antiguamente se creía que el amor terminaba hasta que la muerte los separara- dice Juvia, un latido de agua caliente vuelve a golpear a Natsu en la herida del abdomen y lo tumba nuevamente al piso.

Juvia empieza a caminar nuevamente de un lado a otro siendo observada por Natsu, -pero todo eso cambio cuando Hino Akira-senpai hablo con Asmodeo-sama el demonio de la lujuria. Asmodeo-sama le enseño un hechizo a Hino-senpai para el amor eterno y creo una secta. Su nombre es Mahikari Jouyoku y Juvia ahora es miembro de esa secta- decía Juvia con una sonrisa y caminando de un lado a otro. –Juvia sabes que eso nunca funciona- dice Natsu tratando de convérsela para que no hiciera nada raro, esta suela una risa siniestra mientras se tapa la boca con la mano, -Natsu-san, Hino-senpai utilizo mi cuerpo para que pudiera contactar a Asmodeo-sama…- dice la peli azul y mira a los ojos al peli rosa.

-YO VI A ASMODEO-SAMA!- grita Juvia y Natsu nota un pequeño brillo en los ojos de su antigua compañera, -Asmodeo-sama me enseño un hechizo y con eso lograre estar unida a Gray-sama para siempre- dice Juvia con alegría mientras aprieta entre sus manos la daga que se apoyaba en su pecho. –Juvia… eso…- dice Natsu pero es interrumpido, -CALLATE!- grita Juvia pero se escucha como si hubiera una voz más de fondo, Natsu abre los ojos y se da cuenta que la piel de Juvia se empieza a enrojecer a tal punto que se está quemando.

-qué demonios…- dice Natsu impresionado, Juvia sonríe y se acerca al peli rosa, este solo mira como su compañera se empieza a quemar de adentro para fuera y ella ni cuenta se da, Juvia llega a la altura de Natsu y hace un puchero que se ve bizarro a los ojos de Natsu, -si tú te hubieras quedado con mi rival del amor y Juvia con Gray-sama… esto nunca hubiera pasado- dice Juvia para sacar su lengua roja y agrietada y pasarla por la mejilla del cazador de dragones.

-Mmm… que bien sabes…- dice Juvia con su doble voz, Natsu siente como su piel se empieza a quemar, -_pero…yo porque siento que me quemo?-_piensa el peli rosa, una risa lo saca de sus pensamientos y mira a la dueña de esta, -Sientes que te quemas porque no estoy quemando tu piel… estoy quemando es tu alma- dice Juvia con unos ojos rojos que contrastan con su iris azul. –Mi alma?- pregunta Natsu, -Si tu alma…- dice la maga de agua para luego pararse, -ahora…- dice Juvia y mira a Natsu, -para poder sellar el conjuro…-dice Juvia haciendo una pausa, Natsu mira fijamente a Juvia y ve que ella susurra unas palabras que él no entiende solo escucha las palabras Asmodeo y alma.

Juvia cierra los ojos y se clava la daga en su pecho, Natsu abre los ojos y ve como aun la peli azul está en pie, juvia voltea y ve a Natsu, se acerca un poco a él, le escupe un poco de su sangre, -el conjuro se ha sellado…Gray-sama estará con Juvia por toda la eternidad- dice la peli azul con una sonrisa mientras que por la comisura de sus labios escurren una gotas de sangre, -y tu…- dice Juvia señalando a Natsu, -estas podrido- dice Juvia para luego caer al piso.

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

Natsu mira a Juvia y suspira pesadamente –_podrido?-_pregunta mentalmente Natsu mirando el cuerpo de Juvia que se había empezado a descomponer un poco por el calor que emanaba de adentro, -maldita loca- dice Natsu para limpiarse la sangre que le había caído en la cara luego de que Juvia le haya escupido, Natsu se para lentamente y siente como su herida empieza a dolerle más de lo normal, el peli rosa mira hacia donde se supone que esta el castillo y empieza a caminar –estas podrido- se escucha una voz susurrándole al oído del cazador de dragones. Nastu para en seco y voltea a mirar a tras pero solo ve el cuerpo sin vida de su antigua namaka -_pero qué demonios fue eso?...-_ piensa Natsu para mirar si por los alrededores se encuentra un mago oscuro. Después de un rato examinando el lugar suspira y vuelve a caminar hacia el castillo.

* * *

No muy lejos se ve la sombra de un hombre observando como el peli rosa emprende su camino hacia el castillo, la sombra sonríe, se acerca lentamente a Juvia y coloca una de sus manos sobre la frente de la chica –ahora es mi turno para terminar con el hechizo- dice el hombre, este se para y empieza a caminar por donde se fue el peli rosa, pero para y voltea ver a la peli azul –por cierto gracias por mi nueva víctima- dice el hombre para sonreír de forma sádica y mostrar sus dientes en forma de colmillos.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**CONTINUARA**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Como se podrán dar cuenta es el final de este Capítulo (No me digas!), como siempre si les gusto esta historia y aun no se han suscrito o comentado… Háganlo! Escriban lo primero que se les venga a la mente, si quieren pueden hasta sugerirme canciones, futuras parejas, el estado del clima, cuanto subió o bajo el dólar. Que se yo… Por cierto tal vez me demore un poco en subir los nuevos capítulos de la historia porque ya el jueves vuelvo a la universidad y es un rollo largo.**

**ATT: Hori Kida**


	4. Draco-sama

**Para dar inicio a este capítulo tomare este espacio para contestar los comentarios y agradecer a "Thabita Granger", "nasteph14" y "thechik90" por seguir y colocar la historia como favorita.**

**Respuesta a comentarios:**

**-Noriko Ishida: **_Jajajaja! Juvia en esta parte de la historia es mala, tocaba tener una villana no? Jajaja pero por lo que veo eres fanática del Gruvia así que tal vez meta algo del Gruvia, aunque no soy muy buena fan de esta pareja así que… qué más da! Vamos por el Gruvia en alguna parte. Bueno tratare de subir rápidos los capítulos para que así te des cuenta porque Juvia se volvió mala. Por favor no te mates! O bueno no me mates jajaja. _

_-_**MaryUchi: **_Jajaja! Fueron muchos gritos Jajajaj! Me da gusto que aunque sea alguien escuche la música que coloco TwT. Fresca el próximo capítulo no se demorara tanto… o eso creo…_

** :**_ Me alegra que te haya gustado el capítulo._

**Indicaciones previas:**

**-Fairy Tail y sus personajes son propiedad de Hiro Mashima.**

**-La trama de esta historia, corre por cuenta de mi mente y mis palabras. **

**-Invito a la persona interesada en colocar una canción mientras lee la historia. Por qué?, simplemente porque al no tener una banda sonora durante la trama puede que ustedes queridos lectores se sientan cansados?. Yo siempre para buscar la comodidad de ustedes recomiendo colocar una canción la cual se adapta a la trama del capítulo correspondiente. **

**Bueno la canción recomendada para el capítulo de hoy es: "Ghost of Love" de The Rasmus**

* * *

**SCATTERED MEMORIES**

_**PREVIAMENTE**_

_Natsu mira a Juvia y suspira pesadamente –podrido?-pregunta mentalmente Natsu mirando el cuerpo de Juvia que se había empezado a descomponer un poco por el calor que emanaba de adentro, -maldita loca- dice Natsu para limpiarse la sangre que le había caído en la cara luego de que Juvia le haya escupido, Natsu se para lentamente y siente como su herida empieza a dolerle más de lo normal, el peli rosa mira hacia donde se supone que esta el castillo y empieza a caminar –estas podrido- se escucha una voz susurrándole al oído del cazador de dragones. Nastu para en seco y voltea a mirar a tras pero solo ve el cuerpo sin vida de su antigua namaka -pero qué demonios fue eso?...- piensa Natsu para mirar si por los alrededores se encuentra un mago oscuro. Después de un rato examinando el lugar suspira y vuelve a caminar hacia el castillo._

_**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**_

_No muy lejos se ve la sombra de un hombre observando como el peli rosa emprende su camino hacia el castillo, la sombra sonríe, se acerca lentamente a Juvia y coloca una de sus manos sobre la frente de la chica –ahora es mi turno para terminar con el hechizo- dice el hombre, este se para y empieza a caminar por donde se fue el peli rosa, pero para y voltea ver a la peli azul –por cierto gracias por mi nueva víctima- dice el hombre para sonreír de forma sádica y mostrar sus dientes en forma de colmillos._

* * *

**CAPITULO 3 "**_**Draco-sama"**_

No había pasado mucho tiempo pero Erza, Wendy y Charle seguían buscando a su amigo peli rosa por los pasillos del castillo para que les explicara la razón por la cual su Namaka maga de agua estaba en ese castillo, sin mencionar que su amigo felino azulado tampoco aparecía. Las magas no se atrevían hablar por el simple hecho de que tensara más el ambiente; la cazadora de Dragones suspira pesadamente y baja la mirada –Erza-san…- dice la pequeña maga mirando aun el suelo, la peli roja la voltea mirar esperando a que continúe hablando, -crees que… Juvia-san…- dice Wendy pero es interrumpida, -SUELTENME!- se escucha un grito no muy lejano que hace que todas las magas miren hacia al frente y luego se crucen las miradas de las 3; como si fuera acto de telepatía –Happy- dicen las tres al unísono.

Las magas sin preguntar ni nada empiezan a correr por dónde provino el grito, Erza sujeta con fuerza el cuerpo de Gray para que no se caía mientras Wendy y Charle se le adelantan preocupadas por su amigo felino. Wendy siente el olor a pescado que siempre emana Happy y empieza a seguirlo sin pensar que tal vez sea una trampa, mientras Charle vigilaba a sus alrededores mientras volaba al lado de la peli azul. Al doblar en una esquina Wendy y Charle paran en seco y al rato llega Erza viendo la escena que estaba frente a sus ojos.

Happy estaba rodeado de unos magos que se reían de él y uno de ellos lo sujetaba de las alas para que no se escapara, mientras ninguno se daba cuenta de la presencia de las magas recién llegadas. –Ya te hemos dicho minino- dice uno de los hombres de piel morena, calvo y con ojos miel, su ropa consistía en un pantalón negro holgado, una camisa verde oscura y unas botas negras, mientras en su espalda llevaba una Hoz de mango negro; -Donde esta Fullbuster Gray?- dice el hombre que tenía sujetado a Happy, mientras sacaba una sonrisa sínica y Happy empezaba a temblar y sus ojos se empezaban a llenar de lágrimas.

Erza mira detenidamente al hombre que tiene sujetado a Happy, abre sus ojos y luego frunce el ceño –_Que hace el acá?-_ se pregunta mentalmente Erza al ver al mago rubio de ojos verdes con lentes cafés, con el que hace unas cuantas horas antes ella había luchado. –No puede ser…- susurra Erza mirando fijamente al mago rubio. Este voltea a ver la las magas de Fairy Tail y sonríe de forma ladina, -Oh pero que tenemos aquí- dice el mago rubio pasando su mirada de Erza a Wendy y Charle, los magos que estaban al lado suyo voltean a ver las magas y sonríen.

Happy posa su mirada sus compañeras –ayúdenme…- dice Happy tratando de liberarse pero el rubio lo sujeta con más fuerza y hace que el felino azulado saque un grito de dolor, las magas fruncen el ceño más y se ponen en posición de batalla, -suéltalo- dice Erza con un aura amenazante, mientras los otros magos sonríen sin dejar de ver las magas al frente de ellos. –Yo creo que no estás en posición de amenazarnos Titania- dice el Rubio empujando sus lentes rotos por el puente de su nariz para acomodarlos mejor, para luego señalar con su mano detrás de las magas.

Las magas voltean a mirar y se topan con otros magos oscuros sonriéndoles, -estas en desventaja peli roja- dice un hombre a sus espaldas mientras empieza a reír, Erza aprieta los puños y sujeta mejor a Gray para que no se le caiga. Wendy da un paso hacia donde esta Happy –Yo no daría un paso más enana- dice el rubio con una sonrisa arrogante, -pero si lo quieres hacer…- dice el rubio encogiéndose de hombros –el minino muere- dice el oji verde con un aura maligna mirando directamente a los ojos de la peli azul.

-He dicho que lo sueltes- dice Erza aumentando su aura amenazante mientras que su frente empieza a sombrearse de negro; los magos alrededor del rubio tragan saliva y dan un paso atrás, -_ni muerto me enfrento a Titania-_ pasa por la mente de más de uno, -Listo de lo daré- dice el rubio extendiendo el brazo por el cual sujetaba a Happy ante la mirada incrédula de todos los demás magos, -Kento-sama usted…- dice uno de los hombres mirando incrédulo al rubio y este lo interrumpe con una mirada seria –Pero…primero…- dice Kento para mirar a las magas y acercar nuevamente a Happy a su cuerpo, -primero quiero al moreno que tienes en la espalda- dice con autoridad el rubio mirando fijamente a Erza.

Erza mira de reojo a Gray y luego a mago rubio que sonreía, la peli roja coge con más fuerza el cuerpo de Gray, -enserio crees que…- dice Erza pero es interrumpida por una fuerte explosión a sus espaldas. Las magas voltean a mirar y ven que los magos que antes estaban a sus espaldas están todos tirados en el piso inconscientes; una de las paredes de al lado está quebrada con un gran agujero y de ahí sale Natsu con una mano cubriendo su herida del abdomen. –NATSU!/NATSU-SAN!- dice al tiempo las magas junto con Happy al ver a su amigo peli rosa.

El cazador de dragones mira incrédulo a las magas que lo ven con asombro y luego mira atrás de ellas y ve unos magos y uno rubio que sujetaba a su amigo felino, Natsu frunce el ceño y se acerca a las magas, pero sus ojos viajan a la espalda de la peli roja y ve el cuerpo de su amigo Cubo de Hielo, -Gray…- susurra Natsu acercándose a sus amigos, mira a Erza y esta niega con la cabeza para luego bajar la cabeza, -_Así que Juvia tenía razón-_ piensa Natsu con la mirada fija en el cuerpo del ya sin vida Stripper. –Natsu…- dice Happy con los ojos llorosos, el peli rosa voltea a ver a Happy, frunce el ceño y aprieta sus puños.

Kento sonríe –que linda reunión y todo eso- dice el rubio para mover su mano restándole importancia, -como dije antes… denme al Fullbuster- dice Kento con autoridad y una aura maligna empieza a rodearlo, Wendy y Charle dan un paso atrás asustadas mientras que Natsu y Erza no retroceden. –Ustedes fueron contratados por Loxar Juvia?- pregunta el peli rosa, mirando a los ojos verdes de Kento, mientras sus namakas miran incrédulas lo que acaba de decir Natsu. El rubio se empieza a reír de forma macabra asiendo que los magos a su alrededor den unos pasos atrás. Cuando Kento para de reír mira al Dragón Slayer de fuego y sonríe de forma sínica –si- dice con un tono macabro que hace que las magas sientan que se les eriza la piel mientras que Natsu sigue mirándolo con el ceño fruncido.

-Por qué quieren a Gray?- pregunta Erza cogiendo con más fuerza el cuerpo del mago de hielo, -eso no te incumbe mujer-dice uno de los magos al lado de Kento con arrogancia. Luego de eso se forma un silencio sepultural que hace el ambiente más tensiónate. Entre ellos se encuentra un Natsu en colerizado mirando fijamente a los ojos de Kento que sonreía de forma sínica; ninguno de los ahí presentes se acerca al dueto por miedo a perder la cabeza por parte de Kento. –_Nunca había visto a Natsu tan enojado después de que muriera Lucy a manos de…_\- piensa Erza pero es interrumpida al ver a un mago acercarse corriendo a Kento con una persona a sus espaldas.

El mago recién llegado coloca una de sus manos en el hombro de Kento para que este lo mirara pero no surtió efecto, -Kento-sama…- dice el mago pero aun sin llamar la atención del mago rubio, -hemos encontrado a Loxar-sama…- dice el mago nuevamente pero para su fortuna Kento lo mira de reojo –y al parecer ya dijo el hechizo- dice el mago con una sonrisa, Kento voltea mirar sobre la espalda del mago y sonríe –perfecto- dice Kento para girar su cuerpo, entregarle a Happy a otro mago y coger entre sus brazos el cuerpo ya sin vida de Juvia.

-Ya es demasiado tarde… Fairy Tail…- dice Kento para suspirar y mirar la cara quemada de Juvia, -_Bien hecho Juvia-san… ahora nos toca a nosotros…-_ piensa el rubio y una onda de magia golpea a todos los magos alrededor de él, haciendo que los magos a su lado caigan al suelo mientras que Natsu, Erza, Wendy y Charle tratan de cubrirse de la cantidad de magia que emanaba del cuerpo del rubio. Natsu trata de abrir un ojo y ve a Kento diciendo unas palabras pero no las alcanza a escuchar por el ruido que hace su descarga de magia.

En un remolino de aire que se crea Kento deja el cuerpo de Juvia en el suelo y este junta sus manos y deja 3 dedos arriba, -_Que está haciendo?-_ piensa Natsu para luego bajar su mirada al cuerpo de Juvia y ver que este empezaba a brillar. –Que demoni…- dice Natsu pero es interrumpido por un grito de Erza –GRAY!-, el peli rosa voltea mirar y ve el cuerpo de Gray empezar a brillar como el de Juvia. –_será que…-_ piensa Natsu mirando fijamente el cuerpo de Gray que empezaba a desaparecer entre los brazos de Erza.

* * *

**FLASHBACK (HACE ALGUNAS HORAS)**

-sabes Natsu-san tú tienes razón en ciertas cosas, ahora Juvia tiene un impedimento para estar siempre cerca de Gray-sama y eso es la muerte…- dice Juvia para empezar a caminar de un lado a otro y lanzando su daga de una mano a otra, -pero…- hace una pausa la peli azul, - para eso, tengo esto- dice Juvia apretando con más fuerza la daga. –Antiguamente se creía que el amor terminaba hasta que la muerte los separara- dice Juvia, un latido de agua caliente vuelve a golpear a Natsu en la herida del abdomen y lo tumba nuevamente al piso.

Juvia empieza a caminar nuevamente de un lado a otro siendo observada por Natsu, -pero todo eso cambio cuando Hino Akira-senpai hablo con Asmodeo-sama el demonio de la lujuria. Asmodeo-sama le enseño un hechizo a Hino-senpai para el amor eterno y creo una secta. Su nombre es Mahikari Jouyoku y Juvia ahora es miembro de esa secta- decía Juvia con una sonrisa.

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

* * *

-NATSU HAS ALGO!- Grita Erza y saca a Natsu de sus pensamientos, el peli rosa se acerca y trata de coger a Gray pero su mano lo atraviesa –pero que- dice Natsu al ver que el cuerpo de su amigo desaparecía completamente, -Gray…- susurra el peli rosa para ver a Wendy sentada en el piso mientras que con sus manos se cubría sus ojos mientras gimoteaba, Erza abrazándose a si misma mientras lloraba. Natsu se para y ve a los magos sonriendo mientras ve como unas pequeñas luces se empiezan a concentrar en una parte del lugar.

Al final cuando se concentran todas las luces, esta empieza a brillas encegueciendo a todos los presentes. Natsu se cubre los ojos con su brazo mientras que Erza, Wendy y Charle miran hacia otro lado. El peli rosa abre un poco los ojos para ver que donde estaban las luces concentradas hay un chico flotando de unos 15 años más o menos. Tenía los ojos cerrados así que no se sabía de color eran, pero su cabello algo alborotado era de color azabache, llevaba una coleta que le daba escasamente hasta los hombros y a su lado izquierdo en forma de 7 el color de su cabello era azul claro; Tenia puesta una camiseta sisa verde casi similar al musgo y sobre esta había un chaleco café con capota y en ella una calavera estampada, el chaleco era de largo hasta las rodillas, su pantalón era negro abombado, de su cintura caía una especie de taparrabo largo color negro con el borde blanco y un demonio de color rojo estampado, sus botas eran negras al estilo militar y en su hombro derecho llevaba una hombrera de metal que se sostenía a un brazalete de cuero negro.

-Ahora Juvia-san siempre estará con Fullbuster- dice Kento como si tratara de escupir el apellido de Gray. En eso se para Erza con el ceño fruncido mientras unas lágrimas corren por sus mejillas, -donde esta Gray?- pregunta la peli roja haciendo aparecer una espada en su mano, -les presento a Draco-sama- dice el rubio señalando al chico que empezaba a bajar al suelo, -Hijo legítimo de Juvia-san y Fullbuster- dice Kento para ver que el chico caía al suelo parado y abría sus ojos azules.

Los magos oscuros se inclinan ante el muchacho que solo sonríe con arrogancia, -Draco?- pregunta Erza mirando al chico con rasgos de Gray –_entonces… Juvia lo logro…-_ piensa incrédulo Natsu mirando al chico enfrente de ellos, -Erza-san, Wendy-san, Natsu-san…- dice Draco mirando a cada mago nombrado, -Desaparezcan de mi vista- dice el azabache para luego mover su mano, Kento asiente con la cabeza –Bomba sónica- dice el mago rubio. Natsu, Erza, Wendy, Charle y Happy empiezan a sentir un pito en sus oídos de forma desesperante para luego ir incrementando cada vez más; tanto Wendy como Natsu sus oídos empiezan a sufrir más por el ruido hasta que al momento en que Kento chasquea sus dedos los magos de Fairy Tail y sus amigos gatunos, escupan sangre por la boca, caigan al suelo mientras que un pequeño rio de sangre salga de sus oídos para luego caer inconscientes.

Draco se queda mirando los cuerpos inconscientes y mira a Kento, -vámonos de acá…- dice el azabache para empezar a caminar, -Que no vamos hacer nada con ellos?- pregunta uno de los hombres, Draco voltea a mirarlo y sonríe, -claro como no se me ocurrió!- dice el azabache acercándose al mago que hablo y colocar una mano en su hombro, -Gracias… cómo te llamas?- pregunta Draco con una sonrisa –me llamo Akiyama… Draco-sama- dice Akiyama haciendo una ligera reverencia, -Gracias Akiyama-san- dice Draco para que su mano se convierta en una espada de agua y le corta la cabeza a Akiyama.

Todos los ahí presentes se quedan mirando fijamente a Draco mientras este vuelve su mano a la normalidad y empieza a lamer la sangre, -Bien hecho Draco-sama- dice Kento con una sonrisa, -no necesito de tus estúpidos cumplidos- dice Draco para empezar a caminar hacia la salida, -si tiene razón, soy un estúpido- dice Kento bajando la cabeza, - ustedes váyanse de acá- dice el rubio con autoridad y mirar a los magos oscuros, -que hacemos con ellos?- pregunta un mago, -no lo se déjenlos tirados acá y…- dice Kento para mirar el cuerpo decapitado de Akiyama –Váyanse ya! Su presencia molesta a Draco-sama- dice Kento con un aura amenazante haciendo que los demás magos salgan corriendo.

Kento camina lo más rápido que puede para alcanzar a Draco y empezar a caminar detrás del azabache. –se supone que ellos eran amigos de mi padre?- pregunta Draco sin voltear a mirar al rubio, -así es Draco-sama- dice Kento mirando para atrás donde están los cuerpos de los magos de Fairy Tail. –Kento-san…- dice el chico y el rubio voltea a mirarlo, -Usted cree que madre estaría orgullosa de mi?- pregunta Draco mirando al cielo, -yo si lo creo Draco-sama- responde el rubio. Draco para de caminar y mira hacia la nada.

En sus pensamientos aparece una mujer de cabellos dorados y ojos cafés, sonriéndole. Draco mueve la cabeza de un lado a otro tratando de sacar esos pensamientos de su cabeza, -sucede algo Draco-sama- pregunta Kento mirando a su amo, -si estoy bien…- dice el chico para luego mirar de reojo al rubio, -Por cierto… quien es Heartfilia Lucy?- pregunta Draco un mirando las caras que haría el mago rubio. Este traga saliva con dificultad y luego suspira pesadamente, -Draco-sama no creo que usted…- dice Kento pero es interrumpido por un aura maligna que rodeaba a Draco, haciendo que el rubio se aleje unos cuantos pasos.

-Es una compañera de una antigua compañera de su padre- dice Kento mirando el aura maligna que desprendía el chico si no que era similar a la de un demonio, -y donde esta?- pregunta Draco aun mirando de reojo a Kento, -Muerta según entendí- dice el rubio acomodando sus anteojos –bien quiero que me averigües todo sobre ella- dice Draco sin quitar su aura, -como ordene- responde Kento inclinándose un poco, Draco voltea mirarlo y gruñe ligeramente, Kento lo ve y levanta una ceja sin entender. –Qué esperas costal de carne? VE YA!- dice Draco en forma autoritaria que Kento de un ligero brinco y salga corriendo.

Draco suspira pesadamente y mirar al cielo –madre… Gracias…- dice el chico para luego sentir como en su brazo izquierdo algo lo empieza a quemar pasa su mirada al brazo y ve como una línea empieza a quemarlo, mientras esta empieza a dibujar algo en su brazo, Draco trata con su otra mano pasársela por donde lo estaba quemando como tratando de apartar lo que lo estuviera quemando y no se quita. El azabache saca un grito de dolor tratando de apartar aun lo que lo quemaba pero no lo consigue.

Draco cae al suelo con dolor en su brazo al ver que este deja de quemar mira y ve que hay un demonio estampado en su brazo igual que el de su taparrabo. –qué demonios es esto?- pregunta Draco viendo al demonio acuclillado de con tres ojos y dos cuernos curvos saliendo de su cabeza, mientras que con una de sus garras de uñas largas tiene un cráneo humano y con la otra está apoyada en el suelo, sus patas son como las de una cabra, su cola es como la de una lagartija y sus dientes son colmillos en forma de cuchilla mientras que su lengua larga sale por un lado.

-Eso es tu marca de nacimiento- dice una voz varonil.

* * *

**CONTINUARA**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Bueno este capítulo fue un poco corto pero era para poderlo subir un poco rápido ya que estoy en la Universidad y hacia poder cumplirles ya que la historia se está poniendo cada vez más interesante. Que más digo? Esto comente que yo siempre les respondo jajaja, aunque no lo crean eso ayuda a la motivación de uno, además de que esto me ayuda a poder escribir con mas fluidez el español, no saben cuán difícil es tratar de hablar este idioma, si me vieran hablar se reirían porque parezco como una niña pequeña aprendiendo hablar, me colocan frases y soy como… que eso? Jajaja. **

**ATT: Hori Kida**


	5. Asmodeo

**Para dar inicio a este capítulo tomare este espacio para contestar los comentarios y agradecer a "Ariyass" por seguir y colocar la historia como favorita.**

**Respuesta a comentarios:**

** -Miguel puente de jesus: **Muchas gracias, siempre me comentas y eso se te tiene en cuenta jajaja espero que sigas leyendo mi Fic, y comentar! Tratare de siempre responderte todos los comentarios como lo has hecho hasta ahora jajaja (no es porque yo quieras pero cuando escrito tu nombre siempre se borra... el caso es que me toco separarlo haber si asi si me funcionaba... SI! funciono!)

**Indicaciones previas:**

**-Fairy Tail y sus personajes son propiedad de Hiro Mashima.**

**-La trama de esta historia, corre por cuenta de mi mente y mis palabras. **

**\- El personaje de Luka no es mío. Este personaje se llama Zess Luka Crosszeria y aparece en el anime UraBoku**

**-Invito a la persona interesada en colocar una canción mientras lee la historia. Por qué?, simplemente porque al no tener una banda sonora durante la trama puede que ustedes queridos lectores se sientan cansados?. Yo siempre para buscar la comodidad de ustedes recomiendo colocar una canción la cual se adapta a la trama del capítulo correspondiente. **

**Bueno la canción recomendada para el capítulo de hoy es: "Centuries" de Fall Out Boy**

* * *

**SCATTERED MEMORIES**

_**PREVIAMENTE**_

_Draco suspira pesadamente y mirar al cielo –madre… Gracias…- dice el chico para luego sentir como en su brazo izquierdo algo lo empieza a quemar pasa su mirada al brazo y ve como una línea empieza a quemarlo, mientras esta empieza a dibujar algo en su brazo, Draco trata con su otra mano pasársela por donde lo estaba quemando como tratando de apartar lo que lo estuviera quemando y no se quita. El azabache saca un grito de dolor tratando de apartar aun lo que lo quemaba pero no lo consigue._

_Draco cae al suelo con dolor en su brazo al ver que este deja de quemar mira y ve que hay un demonio estampado en su brazo igual que el de su taparrabo. –qué demonios es esto?- pregunta Draco viendo al demonio acuclillado de con tres ojos y dos cuernos curvos saliendo de su cabeza, mientras que con una de sus garras de uñas largas tiene un cráneo humano y con la otra está apoyada en el suelo, sus patas son como las de una cabra, su cola es como la de una lagartija y sus dientes son colmillos en forma de cuchilla mientras que su lengua larga sale por un lado._

_-Eso es tu marca de nacimiento- dice una voz varonil._

* * *

**CAPITULO 4 "**_**Asmodeo"**_

Draco se levanta mientras que con una mano se cubre su tatuaje y empieza a mirar para todos lados, -quién eres? Que quieres?- pregunta Draco mirando a todos lados si logra ver al dueño de la misteriosa voz. En eso parece un hombre de unos 26 años, su piel era blanca, el cabello era negro un poco despeinado y unos cuantos mechones cubriéndole parte de la cara por encima de la nariz; en su oreja izquierda tiene unos cuantos piercing, tiene los ojos de color gris, además de que va vestido con un chaleco largo negro y en la parte de arriba el cuello es alto asiendo que cubra parte de su cabeza mientras que en la parte de la espalda baja se abre en dos para luego llegar hasta las rodillas, su pantalón es negro y lleva unas botas al estilo militar de color negro con la punta de metal, mientras en su mano derecha tiene un guante sin dedos de color negro y en su brazo izquierdo tiene tatuado el mismo demonio que le salió a Draco.

El hombre camina hacia Draco y ladea su cabeza hacia un lado –quién eres?- pregunta Draco para ponerse en posición de batalla, -yo soy un viejo amigo de tu madre- responde el hombre de forma seria mirando directamente a los ojos azules de Draco, -así?- pregunta el azabache examinándolo de pies a cabeza a ver si recordaba algo que le dejo la memoria de su madre, -si…- dice el hombre haciendo una pausa y ponerse a caminar alrededor de Draco, -yo soy el por qué tu estas acá vivo- dice el hombre para sonreír y mostrar sus dientes en forma de cuchilla y con una mano hacer el signo de amor y paz.

Draco abre los ojos al ver los dientes del hombre y luego mirar de reojo su tatuaje, además de darse cuenta que el hombre al frente de él también lo tiene, -tú eres…- dice Draco pero es interrumpido por el hombre, -me llamo Luka pero me conocen como Asmodeo- dice el hombre. Draco da un paso atrás y Luka le sonríe mostrando nuevamente sus dientes –Asmodeo?- pregunta el azabache mirándolo detenidamente, -para ti Asmodeo-sama o dime Luka, da igual- dice Luka moviendo la mano restándole importancia.

El azabache ladea un poco la cabeza y examina mejor al hombre/demonio al frente de él, Luka se da cuenta que está siendo muy observado y frunce el ceño –que miras?- pregunta el oji gris de forma áspera haciendo que Draco de un paso para atrás. –Es solo…- dice Draco y hace una pausa –es solo que te ves tan humano- dice el azabache para que con su mano pasársela por encima del tatuaje. Luka frunce el ceño y aprieta los puños, -en realidad yo soy como él- dice Luka señalando el tatuaje que tiene Draco en su brazo, -solo que una Bruja me convirtió en un asqueroso humano que tiene los dientes en forma de cuchilla y durante la luna nueva soy ese demonio- dice el peli negro algo asqueado.

-Una bruja?- pregunta Draco interrogante por lo que acaba de decirle Luka. El peli negro se acerca hasta donde está el azabache y lo golpea en la cabeza sacándole un chichón, -Itai… eso duele- dice Draco con unas cuantas lagrimas acumuladas en el borde de sus ojos y del chichón saliéndole un poco de humo, -sí, sí, sí, lo que digas- dice Luka moviendo la mano restándole importancia –porque me pegas?- pregunta Draco indignado de que alguien le pegara, -para que prestes más atención niño- dice Luka mirando una mosca.

-Que?! Pero si solo preguntaba!- dice Draco para luego recibir otro golpe por parte de Luka haciendo que del chichón que ya tenía le salga uno encima, -por qué me golpeas!- dice Draco con una vena en la frente, -no lo sé, es divertido- dice Luka encogiéndose de hombros y Draco cae de para tras, -además yo…- pero es interrumpido –DIVERTIDO?! ACASO ESTAS LOCO?!- grita Draco. Luka se le brota una vena en la frente, mete sus manos entre los bolsillos del pantalón, levanta la pierna y le da una patada en la boca del estómago a Draco.

El azabache se pone azul y cae al suelo cubriéndose el estómago, -eso fue por interrumpirme…- dice Luka revolviendo un poco su cabello, -pero si me llegas a decir algo sobre que pego como niña…- dice Luka y hace una pausa –te daré mucho más abajo y hare que tus bolas suban hasta tu garganta- dice Luka de forma macabra, con su frente ensombrecida mientras con una sonrisa siniestra. Draco al escucharlo solo se pone en posición fetal y empieza a temblar mientras suda frio.

-Que era lo que estaba diciendo?- se pregunta Luka con una mano en su quijada, se escuchan los balbuceos de Draco aun en el piso, Luka lo mira y luego suspira pesadamente, -Así! Ya recuerdo!- dice Luka con entusiasmo para pisar con fuerza el suelo pero en vez de eso se escucha un grito por parte de Draco, el peli negro voltea a mirar al suelo y efectivamente había pisado la mano del joven que trataba de pararse –Gomene…- dice Luka rascándose la nuca. –lo que te quería decir es que soy tu padrino niño tonto- dice Luka extendiéndole la mano al azabache para que se parara, Draco coge su mano y se levanta sin mucha dificultad, -mi padrino?- pregunta Draco con los ojos abiertos.

-sí, sí, sí, yo sé es muy Cool no?- dice Luka con una sonrisa –claro…- dice Draco mirando para otro lado mientras empieza a sudar frio –_su sonrisa da miedo-_ piensa el oji azul para que le salga una gota detrás de su cabeza, -Además tu preguntaste por una chica…- dice Luka poniendo semblante serio y mirando directamente a los ojos de Draco, -si…- responde el azabache recordando su conversación con Kento. -Para tu fortuna yo- dice Luka señalándose con su pulgar mientras cierra uno de sus ojos mientras sonríe –se quien es ella- dice el peli negro con entusiasmo.

-ENSERIO?!- grita el joven con entusiasmo para luego recibir una patada en su estomago nuevamente, -Porque fue eso?...- pregunta el azabache cogiéndose el estómago mientras trataba de que el aire llegara a sus pulmones –eso fue por gritar…- dice Luka metiéndose uno de sus dedos en un oído y haciendo cara de molestia. –el caso es que yo conozco o bueno conocí a Heartfilia Lucy- dice mientras coloca sus manos detrás de su cabeza, –Conociste?- pregunta Draco ya recompuesto, -así es… la pequeña Lucy-san murió hace 7 meses- dice Luka restándole importancia.

-Dime todo de ella- dice Draco en forma autoritaria, el peli negro lo mira de reojo y suspira pesadamente, se acerca al azabache y le da un puño en la cabeza para que caiga al suelo formando un cráter, -Primero nunca me des ordenes ahijado- dice Luka suspirando, -porque me lastimas…- dice Draco aun tirado en el suelo con unas cuantas lagrimas acumuladas en sus ojos, -No lo sé… es fácil golpearte- dice Luka encogiéndose de hombros y mirando al cielo, -_Me vengare…-_ piensa Draco con una sonrisa maligna mientras se para ,–Ni lo creas- dice el peli negro aun mirando el cielo y eso hace que Draco caiga hacia atrás –se leer mentes- dice Luka mirando a Draco quien nuevamente está en el piso.

-esa chica tenía un poder que nunca antes se había visto…- dice el peli negro frunciendo el ceño, -pero ella solo era portadora de la mitad de ese poder…- dice Luka mirando a Draco ya parado mirándolo con atención, -Fullbuster Gray tenía la otra mitad- habla el peli negro –_mi padre?-_ se pregunta mentalmente el azabache, Luka frunce el ceño al escuchar lo que acaba de decir su ahijado. –si… tu padre- dice Luka con acides. –el caso es que…-dice el peli negro pero es interrumpido por Draco –yo tengo la mitad de ese poder!- dice con entusiasmo mientras levanta los brazos al cielo y sonríe de forma arrogante.

Luka se le brota una vena en su frente y le da una pata en la cabeza del chico. Este cae al suelo con sus ojos en forma de "x", -Oe ahijado?- pregunta Luka al ver que el chico no responde, -ahijadito?- dice el peli negro para moverlo un poco por los hombros, -será que…- dice Luka para pegarle otra vez en la cabeza –Ve no despertó…- dice el peli negro mirando al joven, sus ojos se abren al ver que de la boca del chico salía su alma –creo que no funciono- dice Luka con una gota detrás de su cabeza, -_pues claro que no funciono Oji-baka-sama (padrino idiota)- _dice el alma de Draco frunciendo el ceño.

Luka pega un grito al ver como el alma de Draco le habla –esto es real?- pregunta Luka con un palo en la mano tocando la cara del alma de su ahijado, -o morí por haber tenido sexo descontrolado?- pregunta el peli negro para meter el palo en la nariz del alma de Draco, a este se brota una vena y le parte la ramita –_NO HAGAS ESO_!- grita el alma del joven, -Fu… que aguafiestas- dice Luka haciendo un puchero, -_NO ACTUES COMO UN NIÑO!-_ Grita nuevamente el alma.

Los ojos de Luka brillan al darse cuenta de algo que podría ayudarlo para que el alma de su ahijado volviera a su cuerpo, el peli negro se acerca al alma y la coge por la cabeza –_QUE DEMONIOS HACES OJI-BAKA?-_ Grita el alma mientras Luka la empuja para que se meta en la boca de su ahijado aun inconsciente –seguro que esto funcionara- dice Luka forcejeando para que el alma entre mientras esta empuja hacia arriba.

* * *

**UNOS CUANTOS MINUTOS DESPUES….**

-Fiu- dice Luka quitándose el sudor de la frente –Oe ahijado- dice el peli negro al ver que su ahijado no respondía, suspira pesadamente y alza a su ahijado sobre su hombro –_que pesado- _piensa Luka para empezar a caminar por el bosque. Donde se ve que empieza a llover un poco fuerte, Luka suspira resignado y deja que la lluvia le caiga en el cuerpo, pasa su pie cerca de un charco de agua y el peli negro baja su mirada para toparse con su reflejo. Luka frunce el ceño y pasa su mano libre por la cara para luego pisar con fuerza el charco y mirar al cielo nublado –_Juro que me vengare de ti, Layla Heartfila-_ piensa Luka para luego bajar la cabeza y seguir caminado.

No muy lejos se ve un campo de flores amarillas y más lejos una cabaña de madera, un poco descuidada, le había caído un árbol grande encima dañando un poco la estructura de la casa y de una de sus ramas había un columpio destruido. Luka se acerca a la cabaña y deja a Draco en una cama sencilla, al lado de este había un pequeño escritorio infantil algo desgastado por la humedad del lugar y en repisas había unos pocos muñecos sucios.

Luka da un paso atrás para alejarse de la cama, su pie se encuentra con algo, el peli negro baja la mirada para toparse con un conejo rosado, sucio y sin un ojo, alrededor de este hay un charco negro, Luka levanta una ceja y se acerca para mirarlo bien para luego darse cuenta que es sangre, pero esta ya esta vieja y por el tiempo que duro sin limpiar mancho el suelo. El peli negro gira su cabeza y observa detenidamente el lugar, -_así que era acá…-_ suspira Luka para luego salir de la habitación.

* * *

**UNAS CUANTAS HORAS DESPUES…**

Draco abre los ojos, trata de sentarse pero siente su cuerpo muy adolorido, con esfuerzo se logra sentar en la cama y ve que está en el cuarto de una niña, -_donde demonios estoy?-_ pregunta mentalmente Draco. Separa de la cama y cuando da un paso su pie se encuentra con un conejo rosado, está sucio y le falto un ojo, Draco levanta una ceja, coge el muñeco entre sus manos y lo observa detenidamente, -_donde estaré?- _ se pregunta Draco, deja el conejo al lado de un escritorio para un niño y sale del cuarto.

Draco empieza a bajar las escaleras y en la sala donde hay un sillón un poco malgastado por el tiempo de color café donde se encuentra sentado Luka con una copa de vino entre su mano mientras da pequeños sorbos, este mira la pantalla de un portátil donde se encuentra una hermosa mujer de piel morena con el cabello rubio cenizo que le contrastaba de una manera peculiar con su piel y le llegaba hasta la cintura mientras unos cuantos mechones se posaban a los lados de su cara, sus ojos de color miel que le hacían juego con su cabello, llevaba una camisa blanca un poco escotada dejando ver sus grandes pechos y encima lleva una chaqueta de cuero color negro. –Oh! Ahijado por fin despiertas!- dice Luka mostrando sus dientes en forma de cuchilla, Draco levanta una ceja y se sienta al lado de Luka –esto…- Dice el azabache al darse cuenta que Luka está teniendo una video llamada con la morena.

-Cierto lo olvidaba…- dice Luka dejando la copa de vino sobre la mesa donde se encuentra el portátil, -Ahijado, te presento a mi amiga Reese Miller- dice Luka presentando a la morena, -Vaya así que tú eres el sabroso hijo de Loxar-san- dice la morena mientras se relame los labios y se coge el busto para empezar a masajearlo, -EH?!- dice Draco mientras se sonroja por la acción de la morena, -déjalo ya Reese- dice Luka volteando los ojos, -Mo… que aguafiestas Luka-sama- dice Reese haciendo un mohín –sí, sí, lo que digas- dice Luka restándole importancia, -Reese hiciste lo que te pedí?- pregunta Luka de forma seria cambiando de tema haciendo que Draco se ponga tenso –_él da miedo- _piensa el oji azul para luego tragar saliva de forma forzosa –Yo sé que doy miedo- dice Luka mirando de reojo al azabache –pero…- dice Draco pero es interrumpido por Luka que con uno de sus dedos se toca la cabeza –No lo olvides yo puedo leer tu mente- dice Luka de forma seria para luego volver su vista a la Morena.

-En que estábamos?- pregunta mientras se soba las sienes –te estaba contando que la princesa Mikoto ya es tu sumisa- dice Reesa mientras sonríe, -Bien- dice Luka para luego contar la conversación, -que demonios fue eso?- pregunta Draco mirando el ahora computador apagado, -la princesa Mikoto es una chica muy mona y tocaba corromperla un poco… así que hice que Reese la violara y tuviera sexo con ella hasta que lo único que pudieran pensar seria en un pe…- dice Luka pero es interrumpido –QUE?!- Grita Draco alterado y se ve como en sus mejillas empiezan a ponerse rojas, mientras que ha Luka se empieza a notar una vena hinchada en su frente -por si no sabes yo soy el demonio de la lujuria y…- dice Luka pero es nuevamente interrumpido por Draco –momento me violaste?- pregunta Draco horrorizado y trata de separarse un poco del peli negro, este lo coge de la muñeca y lo jala hacia él que dando frente a frente muy cerca el uno del otro pero todo se acaba cuando Luka le da un cabezazo haciendo que el oji azul caiga del asiento por el golpe, –no gracias… además no eres mi tipo –dice Luka restándole importancia y luego coger su copa de vino y dar un sorbo –bueno ya entendí- dice Draco, volviéndose a sentar en el sillón un poco lejos de Luka, -Draco… tenemos que hablar- dice Luka con un semblante serio mientras mira con sus ojos grises a los ojos azules de Draco

-Tengo que contarte una historia- dice Luka, -Bien- dice Draco afirmando con la cabeza –pero es larga- dice Draco un poco desconfiado de que su padrino lo volviera a pegar, Luka suelta un suspiro –Mucho así que mejor ve hacer pipí para que no me interrumpas- dice Luka para dejar la copa de vino en la mesa, Draco se para y va al baño como ordeno su padrino. En el baño Draco esta orinando mientras se pone a ver por la ventana –_Por qué tendré un padrino tan raro…- _piensa Draco mientras una gota de sudor baja por su cabeza, -Te oí ahijado- dice Luka detrás de la puerta haciendo que Draco se asuste y se le sombree su frente de negro mientras múltiples gotas bajan por su nuca.

Ya fuera del baño Draco se vuelve a sentar al frente de Luka y lo mira con atención, mientras Luka le da un sorbo a su copa para luego dejarla sobre la mesa, -listo empecemos- dice Luka mientras muestra su sonrisa en forma de cuchilla.

* * *

**CONTINUARA**

* * *

**Bueno como se pudieron cuenta este capítulo es un poco corto porque bueno como saben es un poco difícil escribir cuando se está en la universidad… igualmente trate de subirlo lo más rápido que pude pero es que estaba en parciales y se me complico; igualmente ya no me demorare tanto. Ya para concluir no se les olvide comentar o suscribirse la historia cada vez se pone más buena jaja.**

**ATT: Hori Kida**


	6. Vamos a jugar a escondidas

**Respuesta a comentarios:**

**-Miguel puente de jesus: **_Gracias por comentar siempre mi historia! Siempre me subes el ánimo para continuar escribiendo! Jajaja Ya que ahora nadie me comenta… :'(_

**Indicaciones previas:**

**-Fairy Tail y sus personajes son propiedad de Hiro Mashima.**

**-La trama de esta historia, corre por cuenta de mi mente y mis palabras. **

**-La canción que aparece se llama "Hijo de mi corazón" esta aparece en la pelicula de Dumbo **

**-Invito a la persona interesada en colocar una canción mientras lee la historia. Por qué?, simplemente porque al no tener una banda sonora durante la trama puede que ustedes queridos lectores se sientan cansados?. Yo siempre para buscar la comodidad de ustedes recomiendo colocar una canción la cual se adapta a la trama del capítulo correspondiente. **

**Bueno la canción recomendada para el capítulo de hoy es: "Day of the dead" de Hollywood Undead**

* * *

**SCATTERED MEMORIES**

_**PREVIAMENTE**_

_-Tengo que contarte una historia- dice Luka, -Bien- dice Draco afirmando con la cabeza –pero es larga- dice Draco un poco desconfiado de que su padrino lo volviera a pegar, Luka suelta un suspiro –Mucho así que mejor ve hacer pipí para que no me interrumpas- dice Luka para dejar la copa de vino en la mesa, Draco se para y va al baño como ordeno su padrino. En el baño Draco esta orinando mientras se pone a ver por la ventana –Por qué tendré un padrino tan raro…- piensa Draco mientras una gota de sudor baja por su cabeza, -Te oí ahijado- dice Luka detrás de la puerta haciendo que Draco se asuste y se le sombree su frente de negro mientras múltiples gotas bajan por su nuca. _

_Ya fuera del baño Draco se vuelve a sentar al frente de Luka y lo mira con atención, mientras Luka le da un sorbo a su copa para luego dejarla sobre la mesa, -listo empecemos- dice Luka mientras muestra su sonrisa en forma de cuchilla._

* * *

**CAPITULO 5 "**_**V**__**amos a jugar a escondidas...**__**"**_

Era la primavera del año x769. El día era perfecto, el sol se empezaba a ocultar tras las montañas, estaba despejado el cielo, la brisa del oriente era cálida y mecían gentilmente las flores amarillas del campo, los pájaros pasaban volando, todo estaba en completa paz. Hasta que una risa infantil se escucha, no muy lejos se encontraban madre e hija riendo sobre un claro del jardín de flores. Ambas eran muy parecidas físicamente, sus cabellos eran rubios cual oro, sus ojos cafés profundos, su piel blanca y torneada; la madre llevaba un vestido blanco nieve, de tiras delgadas que le daba hasta por debajo de la rodilla, llevaba un sombrero de baja y su cabello estaba completamente suelto, mientras la niña llevaba un vestido rosado con una cinta blanca por la cintura que por detrás se hacía un moño, el vestido le daba por encima de la rodilla. A la niña tenía pequeños cúmulos de lágrimas en sus ojos de tanto reír y la madre se cogía el estómago mientras reía.

–LA CENA ESTA LISTA!- grita un hombre también rubio con bigote, vestido con un delantal de cocina rosado pastel. La niña se levanta de golpe y mira al hombre –OTO-SAN!- dice la pequeña rubia mientras agitaba los brazos, el hombre sonríe y le manda un beso, la niña hace como si cogiera el beso y lo guardara en uno de sus bolsillo del vestido, la madre se levanta y se ajusta el sombrero un poco –Vamos Lucky Lucy- dice la madre mientras se paraba y extendía su mano la pequeña niña, -si oka-san (mamá)- dice la niña con entusiasmo mientras coge la mano de su madre. Ambas van caminando devuelta a su casa. Esta era de madera, no muy costosa pero era la única que se encontraba a los alrededores, había un árbol grande al lado de la casa que daba sombra a parte de la entrada de la casa donde había un columpio y unas sillas con una mesa.

-oka-san ya sé cómo ponerle- dice la rubia menor mirando a la casa, la rubia mayor baja la mirada y sonríe tiernamente –así? Como piensas llamarlo?- dice la madre, la niña alza la mirada y sonríe –si es niño Sukai que significa cielo y si es niña Hina que significa sol- dice Lucy muy decidida, la madre se sorprende al ver que su pequeña hija de 3 años, 3 AÑOS! Le dijera cosas así, -son nombres muy lindos lucky Lucy- dice la madre con una sonrisa –si toca porque seré hermana mayor- dice Lucy mirando a la casa –y me tendrá que decir One-sama… no mejor LUCY-SAMA!- dice Lucy muy enérgica, a la madre le baja una gota por detrás de la nuca al ver a su pequeña hija.

Al llegar a la casa el hombre de antes empieza a colocar los platos sobre la mesa y la rubia mayor llega y le da un beso –mmm… huele delicioso- dice la rubia mientras se relame los labios, -si prepare lo que más te gusta...- dice el hombre con un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas –quiero comer!- dice la muy enérgica Lucy, ambos adultos se ríen y el hombre hace que la rubia mayor se sienta en una silla –Lucy, puedes ayudarme a pasar los platos?- pregunta el hombre, la niña asiente con la cabeza y acompaña a su padre a llevar los platos, la madre observa como ambos pasan los platos y ella ayuda un poco a colocarlos en la mesa ya que la pequeña no alcanzaba la cima de esta.

* * *

**UN TIEMPO DESPUES**

-mmmm… quede repleta- dice la niña pequeña mientras se sobaba un poco la barriga, la mujer se ríe un poco y se tapa la boca, el hombre a su lado sonríe y le da un beso a la rubia mayor, -uak!- dice Lucy haciendo cara de desagrado, ambos adultos se vuelven a reír y la niña al no entender se ríe con ellos. –creo que es mejor que nos vayamos a dormir- dice la rubia mayor, -Layla, lleva a Lucy a dormir yo me encargo del resto acá- dice el hombre y la rubia mayor sonríe, Lucy se baja de su asiento con dificultad y va donde su padre –Oto-san…- dice Lucy jalando una parte del delantal rosado de su padre –dime Lucy- dice el hombre y se inca a la misma altura de la niña –hasta mañana- dice Lucy y le da un beso en la mejilla a su padre, él sonríe y le da un beso en la cabeza a la niña –que duermas hime- dice el hombre. La niña asiente con la cabeza y sube corriendo las escaleras, Layla sonríe y mira a su esposo –no tardes- dice para luego subir las escaleras.

* * *

**EN EL CUARTO DE LUCY**

-a la cama Lucy- dice Layla mientras espera a que su hija salga del baño, en eso se abre la puerta del baño y sale Lucy con el cabello suelto y una pijama suelta de color rosa, -si oka-san- dice Lucy mientras corre a su habitación con los brazos extendidos como una avión, Layla la sigue de cerca hasta que entran a un cuarto no muy grande con una cama sencilla, un escritorio pequeño y unos pocos muñecos, Lucy sube a la cama y se acuesta sobre ella empujando con sus pies unas cuantas cobijas para que ella quede completamente destapada, Layla se ríe un poco y va y tapa a su hija –eres muy consentida Lucy- dice Layla con una sonrisa, Lucy al escuchar eso hace un mohín muy tierno –no es cierto- dice Lucy cruzándose de brazos y aun con su mohín, -a no?- pregunta Layla mientras eleva una ceja, -yo si lo creo- dice Layla mientras empieza hacerle cosquillas a su hija, esta se ríe duro y empieza a acumular lágrimas en la esquina de su ojo –no oka-san no!- grita Lucy mientras sigue riéndose.

Luego de un rato de cosquillas donde Lucy termino muy agotada, Layla le da un beso en la frente de su hija y se para –oka-san…- susurra Lucy, Layla voltea mirar a su hija en la cama con las mejillas muy rojas –que ocurre Lucy?- pregunta Layla mientras se vuelve a su hija, -oka-san… me cantas una canción?- pregunta Lucy con las mejillas sonrojadas, Layla sonríe y se vuelve a sentar en el borde de la cama junto a su hija. –Muy bien Lucy- dice Layla, toma un respiro y suspira

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Cursiva: _Layla canta_

Negrilla: **Lucy canta**

Cursiva y negrilla: _**Layla y Lucy cantan**_

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Layla mira tiernamente a su hija y le corre un mechón dorado de Lucy a su oreja.

_Hijo de mi corazón,_

_Deja ya de llorar, _

_Junto a ti,_

_Yo voy a estar, _

_Y nunca más,_

_Te han de hacer mal. _

_Tus ojitos de luz, _

_El llanto no ha de nublar,_

_Ven aquí mi dulce amor, _

_Nadie nos ha de separar._

_Hijo mío, mi amor _**(mi amor),**

_No me importar el sufrir _**(mi amor),**

_Como un sol, tú me das luz, _

_**(Y das calor a mi vivir), **_

_**(De mi amor, de mi amor).**_

-oka-san…- dice Lucy con un bostezo, -duerme ya Lucy – dice Layla con ternura, -me gusta mucho esta canción- dice Lucy mientras se taya un poco los ojos, Layla sonríe y le da un beso en la frente a Lucy. Esta cierra los ojos y al poco tiempo queda profundamente dormida. Layla se para y apaga la luz de la lámpara de mesa de noche. Con mucho cuidado sale del cuarto y deja entre abierta la puerta para que la luz del corredor entre en el cuarto.

La rubia mayor baja lentamente las escaleras y encuentra a su esposo fumando un tabaco, Layla niega con la cabeza y tose de forma fingida, el rubio voltea y abre los ojos –cuantas veces tengo que decirte que no puedes fumar, Jude- dice Layla un poco molesta, -lo siento cariño es solo que…- dice Jude y luego apaga el tabaco sabiendo que con su esposa no era de negociar, -ya se durmió?- pregunta Jude tratando de cambiar el tema, Layla cruza los brazos y pone los ojos en blanco –siempre te sales con la tuya, si ya se durmió- dice Layla sentándose en una silla al lado de Jude, -ah bue…- es interrumpido Jude ya que tocan a la puerta, -que extraño- dice Jude mientras mira la puerta de la entrada, -no esperamos visitas- dice mientras se para de la silla –ten cuidado- dice Layla muy preocupada, -no te preocupes- dice Jude con calma, este mira por el ojo de la puerta y ve que son dos tipos, traga saliva y mira a su esposa. Layla abre los ojos y Jude asiente, este le hace una seña con las manos para que suba. La rubia se muerde el labio y asiente, sube lo más rápido que puede sin hacer ruido.

Jude traga nuevamente saliva y suspira pesadamente, mira a su lado y en el paragüero coge un bate de beisbol que siempre tenían hay por seguridad. Abre la puerta y antes de que pueda decir algo una hacha roza su abdomen, -pero que…- dice Jude mirando la cara de estos hombres pero tenían capuchas y Jude mira por donde rozo el hacha y empieza a sangrar mucho y cae al piso, haciendo un ruido sordo. Uno de los hombres sonríe, -quienes… quienes son ustedes?- pregunta Jude asustado al igual que un poco agotado ya que le herida no dejaba de sangrar, -nosotros?- pregunta el hombre que sonreía, -que te importa…- dice el otro con una voz de ultratumba que hace que Jude empiece a sudar frio,-hay alguien más en esta casa?- pregunta uno de los hombres, mirando unas tasas de café sobre el comedor. Jude abre los ojos y el hombre que hizo la pregunta coge la hacha que tenía el otro, se agacha a donde estaba Jude y hace con la misma hacha de antes le corta la cabeza a Jude.

-uf que problemático- dice el otro hombre mientras se quita la capucha que cubría su rostro, pero… él no era humano, era una vaca parlante, -que demonios crees que haces Taurus?- dice el otro hombre enojado, -que? Yo solo quería zafarme de ese problema- dice Taurus moviendo su hacha en círculos, -vamos a buscar a las otras personas- dice el otro hombre, -hai hai, capricornio-sama- dice Taurus, mientras suben las escaleras al segundo piso.

* * *

**UNOS MINUTOS ANTES**

Layla sube rápido las escaleras y abre la puerta del cuarto de Lucy que está profundamente dormida, se acerca y la despierta –Lucy…- dice en un susurro mirando a la puerta, -oka-san…- dice Lucy medio dormida mientras se rasca un ojo, Layla mira a su hija –Lucy vamos a jugar un juego…pero toca hacer silencio- dice Layla muy asustada, Lucy sonríe y asiente con la cabeza, Layla mira a un lado y luego al otro, coge a su hija en brazos y la lleva al closet, -muy bien Lucy no puedes hacer ruido o si no pierdes- dice Layla muy asustada, -oka-san… que pasa?- pregunta Lucy moviendo su cabeza a un lado, -no te preocupes hija- dice Layla mientras acaricia un poco la cabeza de su hija. Se escucha un golpe sordo y Layla mira a la puerta, abre el closet y mete a Lucy entre el closet –te quiero mucho Lucy…- dice Layla mientras le da un beso en la frente a su hija y acaricia su cabeza, -oka-san…- susurra Lucy mientras mira a la pared, Layla la esconde entre unas cobijas, ropa y cierra la puerta del closet, en eso ella escucha unos pasos subiendo la escalera, mira para todos lados y decide esconderse debajo de la cama de Lucy.

* * *

**POV LAYLA**

Estaba metida debajo de la cama de Lucy mientras veía unas sombras acercarse a la habitación, trago saliva y me tapo la boca para no gritar espantada, -_Jude!-_ es lo primero que pienso cuando veo a dos hombres entrar, pero ahogo un grito cuando veo que uno de los hombres no tenía pies normales sino que eran pesuñas, volteo a mirar al closet donde se encontraba Lucy y veo que Lucy no hace ningún ruido –_Lucy… eres muy inteligente-_ pienso mientras sonrió un poco, -no lo puedo creer no hay nadie más que ese viejo de abajo- dice uno de los hombres, volteo a mirar sus pies y veo que el baja una hacha llena de sangre –_NO!- _pienso, dándome cuenta de que algo le paso a Jude, -presta atención cuando llegamos habían dos cafés calientes y este es el cuarto de una niña, debe de haber alguien más acá- dice el hombre que tenía pesuñas en vez de pies, veo que uno de ellos se acerca al closet, abro los ojos y me muevo con mucho cuidado, -vaya que tenemos acá- escucho una voz al lado mío, volteo a mirar y veo a un hombre… no es una cabra, con una sonrisa macabra en su cara mirándome con sus ojos desorbitados, -AH!-grito cuando ese hombre me coge de mis tobillos y me saca fuera de la cama, -SUELTAME!- grito, el otro hombre… que era un toro me mira y sonríe, yo miro al closet y veo que esta medio abierto y veo a Lucy mirando todo –_NO LUCY NO MIRES!- _grito mentalmente, y la cabra me coge de las muñecas y aprieta, -vaya sí que es linda…- dice la vaca parlante mientras me coge el mentón, yo frunzo el ceño y le escupo a la cara.

-tenemos una mujer difícil- dice la cabra mientras me estrella contra una pared. –AGH!- grito de dolor cuando caigo al piso, -_mi bebe-_ pienso mientras me toco la barriga, miro hacia arriba y veo a los dos animales mirándome con una sonrisa siniestra, ambos empiezan a patearme por diferentes partes del cuerpo, yo me cubro y veo a Lucy mirándome con miedo, -corre…-susurro y dejo que unas lágrimas se escapen de mis ojos.

**FIN POV LAYLA**

* * *

**POV NORMAL**

-corre…- susurra Layla mientras deja caer unas lágrimas por sus ojos, en eso Taurus coge su hacha y de un golpe le quita la cabeza a Layla, Lucy abre los ojos y se tapa la boca para no gritar, sus lágrimas caen por sus ojos desde que vio como cogían a Layla. Ambos animales salen del cuarto de Lucy, esta con el cuerpo temblando sale sin hacer ruido del closet, se acerca hasta el cuerpo de su madre y empieza a llorar en silencio.

En su mente pasa las palabras de su madre "_corre…" _ Lucy aun llorando camina a su cama y se sube en ella, hay abre la ventana y salta a la rama del árbol al lado de su casa, ella empieza y bajar lentamente hasta que se rompe la rama donde ella estaba apoyada y cae al suelo duro, el ruido se escucha por toda la casa, Taurus y capricornio van a mirar que es lo que pasa, cuando se dan cuenta una niña de cabello rubio está corriendo al bosque, Taurus va a correr cuando capricornio lo de tiene y con una sonrisa coge una roca que estaba cerca y se la bota a Lucy pegándole en la pierna y cayendo al suelo, Lucy se levanta y con la pierna lastimada, sigue corriendo, Taurus, coge otra y también hace lo mismo pero esta vez le da en un brazo, -AGH!- grita Lucy mientras mira como su brazo empieza a sangrar.

Lucy sin importar nada corre lo más que puede hasta llegar a un bosque, hay Lucy cae al suelo con la respiración agitada y perdiendo mucha sangre, su visión se pone borrosa y ve como unas sombras se acercan a ella, Lucy cierra los ojos esperando lo peor…

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

_**CONTINUARA**_

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Bueno este capítulo fue más rápido de subir pero espero que aún les guste, como siempre digo tratare de no demorarme en subirlo. No se les olvide si les gusta este Fic síganla o comenten que tal les parece. **

**Hasta acá les escribo porque…. No sé qué más puedo escribir… jajajaj**

**ATT: Hori Kida**


	7. Tu en algun momento seras mia

**Respuesta a comentarios:**

**-Noriko Ishida: **_HEY! Hace mucho no comentabas! Aunque hace mucho que yo no subía un capitulo jajajaja. A todas esas preguntas jajaja bueno es un FanfIc puede pasar lo que quiera hasta marcianos podían aparecer… aunque sería raro… Natsu peleando con marciano… jaja bueno Noriko-san me alegra mucho verte o bueno ver que comentas jajaja. _

**Indicaciones previas: **

**-Fairy Tail y sus personajes son propiedad de Hiro Mashima. **

**\- La trama de esta historia, corre por cuenta de mi mente y mis palabras. **

**\- Invito a la persona interesada en colocar una canción mientras lee la historia. Porque?, simplemente porque al no tener una banda sonora durante la trama puede que ustedes queridos lectores se sientan cansados?. Yo para buscar la comodidad de ustedes recomiendo colocar una canción la cual se adapta a la trama del capítulo correspondiente. **

**Bueno la canción recomendada para este capítulo de hoy es: "It Has Begun" de Starset**

**Pero… no se si quieran también… en la parte del Flashback (hace 8 años) para los que quieran o este interesados colocar "Affinity" de Rannar Sillard. **

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**SCATTERED MEMORIES**

_**PREVIAMENTE**_

_En su mente pasa las palabras de su madre "__corre…"__Lucy aun llorando camina a su cama y se sube en ella, hay abre la ventana y salta a la rama del árbol al lado de su casa, ella empieza y bajar lentamente hasta que se rompe la rama donde ella estaba apoyada y cae al suelo duro, el ruido se escucha por toda la casa, Taurus y capricornio van a mirar que es lo que pasa, cuando se dan cuenta una niña de cabello rubio está corriendo al bosque, Taurus va a correr cuando capricornio lo de tiene y con una sonrisa coge una roca que estaba cerca y se la bota a Lucy pegándole en la pierna y cayendo al suelo, Lucy se levanta y con la pierna lastimada, sigue corriendo, Taurus, coge otra y también hace lo mismo pero esta vez le da en un brazo, -AGH!- grita Lucy mientras mira como su brazo empieza a sangrar._

_Lucy sin importar nada corre lo más que puede hasta llegar a un bosque, hay Lucy cae al suelo con la respiración agitada y perdiendo mucha sangre, su visión se pone borrosa y ve como unas sombras se acercan a ella, Lucy cierra los ojos esperando lo peor…_

_::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::_

**CAPITULO 6 "**_**Tu en algún momento serás mía**_**"**

Los rayos del sol empiezan a filtrarse a través de una cortina de velo que se danza con la brisa, mientras unas hojas secas entran por la ventana y una de ellas, más pequeña que las demás, cae en la nariz de una pequeña niña de cabellos dorados. Esta al sentir un cosquilleo en su nariz aprieta los ojos y mueve su cabeza alejando la molestia, la hoja cae al suelo de madera, donde se encuentran sus demás hermanas. La rubia al sentir la brisa en su cara, empieza abrir sus ojos achocolatados, al principio la luz del sol le molesta pero deja que sus ojos se acostumbren a la luz. Trata de enfocar su vista al frente aun con la cabeza sobre la almohada, su vista se torna borrosa pero con el pasar de los segundos está empieza a coger más nitidez.

Sus ojos achocolatados observan detenidamente el lugar a gran detalle desde el techo de madera color café rojizo, con unos pilares que lo sostienen, una pared blanca dando un aspecto de limpieza al lugar. Su cabeza gira un poco para ver una puerta de madera del mismo color que el techo, al lado de esta contra la pared un escritorio donde esta una lámpara de gasolina un poco vieja y polvorienta, unas hojas de color amarrillo quemado, una pluma que rueda por el escritorio a causa de la brisa que entra por la ventana. En la otra pared se ve la ventana por la cual entra la brisa y como el velo se mueve con el aire que entra, las cortinas de color rojo pálido sujetadas para que no causen algún desastre, debajo de la ventana se encuentra una mesa de noche un poco comida por las terminas, encima una compresa húmeda y una lámpara negra.

La pequeña rubia trata de levantarse apoyando sus brazos en el colchón pero siente una punzada en su brazo, sus ojos viajan hasta el brazo y se percata que esta vendado desde el codo hasta arriba del hombro, con esfuerzo se logra sentar sobre la cama y coloca su mano en el brazo vendado, trata de mover su cuerpo para sentarse en el borde la cama pero también siente una punzada en la pierna que la hace quejarse un poco. Levanta las cobijas que la tenían cubierta y nota que su pierna al igual que el brazo está vendado. Se logra sentar al borde de la cama y nota que sus pies descalzos no alcanzan el suelo, mira el suelo y se da cuenta que en el suelo se encuentra un balde de color verde oscuro lleno de agua y unas cuantas compresas tiradas en el suelo, junto con unas hojas que entraron anteriormente por la ventana.

En eso la niña cierra los ojos con fuerza y trata de recordar que fue lo último que paso, pero se ve interrumpida, abre los ojos con sorpresa al darse cuenta que la puerta de la habitación se abre mostrando a una mujer joven de unos 28 años de cabello rubio ondulado, sujetado en una coleta baja, sus ojos azules oscuros ven a la niña ya despierta con asombro, su cara tenia rasgos sumamente delicado que hacían ver la mujer muy bella, esta también llevaba una blusa amarrillo tostado con las mangas remangadas hasta los codos, falda café oscura hasta debajo de los tobillos y encima de esta un delantal blanco con el cual se venía secando las manos.

La rubia mayor al ver a la niña despierta abre sus ojos azulados y corre donde la pequeña, esta se asusta un poco al ver a la mujer acercarse y retrocede un poco – mi vida! Ya despertaste!- dice la rubia alegre colocándose a la misma altura de la pequeña y la abraza, - me tenías tan preocupada…- dice la mujer mientras se aleja de la pequeña pero sin soltar las manos de los pequeños hombros de la rubia menor. – no despertabas… pensé que…- dice la rubia mayor mientras una lagrima baja por su mejilla y con una de sus manos se la seca, - me alegro que ya te encuentres bien…- dice la mujer mientras sonríe y la vuelve abrazar. La pequeña rubia miraba cada gesto que hacia la mayor ante su desconcierto, pero sus brazos no se mueven, solo se queda asombrada por los gestos que hace la desconocida.

\- Cuanto… cuanto…- dice la niña cuando por fin su cuerpo empieza a reaccionar y aleja suavemente el cuerpo de la mayor rompiendo así el abrazo. La rubia mayor se aleja de la niña y ladea la cabeza un poco para dar a entender que la pequeña continúe con su oración. –Cuanto tiempo llevo acá?- pregunta la niña mirando a la mujer, -cariño llevas ya varios días inconsciente, por eso pensé lo peor. No respondías a mis llamados. Te dio fiebre y no te quería bajar con nada… por eso las compresas- dice la rubia mayor mirando las comprensas en el suelo con un aura depresiva. –pero lo importante!- dice la mayor mirando a la niña con una sonrisa en la cara, -es que ya despertaste y no te paso nada malo- dice la mujer sosteniendo la sonrisa y la niña ladea la cabeza sin entender porque la alegría de la rubia. – cuéntame que lo último que recuerdas?- pregunta la oji-azul pasando su brazo por los hombros de la oji-café.

La rubia menor, cierra los ojos con fuerza, sus manos se vuelven puños y por su mente trata de hacer memoria lo ultimo que había ocurrido, como llego hay?, quien era esa mujer?, donde estaba?, porque se encontraba hay?, que fue lo que le paso?, porque tenia vendas en su brazo y pierna?, pero la pregunta mas importante que rondaba su mente era quien era ella? O por lo menos saber como se llamaba. La niña abre los ojos asombrada y mira a la mujer en frente mientras una lagrima que escapa por uno de sus ojos empieza a correr por su mejilla, la rubia mayor al ver la lagrima trata de apartarla con su pulgar mientras acaricia un poco el cachete de esta, -que paso mi vida?- pregunta la oji-azul con dulzura. – n… no… no recuerdo… nada- dice la niña entre sollozos, mirando los ojos de la mujer.

-No te preocupes pequeña… muy pronto lo recordaras- dice la rubia mayor con dulzura, hace una pequeña sonrisa y se le da un cálido beso en la frente la oji-café, -mientras porque no te recuestas y duermes un poco?- pregunta la mayor con delicadeza, la niña asiente y se vuelve acomodar en la cama con ayuda de la mayor para luego arroparla y le vuelve a dar un beso en la frente mientras acomoda unos mechones del cabello rubio detrás de la oreja de la pequeña. La mujer camina hasta la puerta de la habitación, la abre y voltea a ver a la rubia niña, le sonríe con dulzura, la niña al ver el gesto de la desconocida sonríe también por la amabilidad de esta y empieza a cerrar los ojos. –Descansa cariño…- susurra la rubia mayor para luego salir y cerrar la puerta tras de ella.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::.

La mujer va bajando las escaleras de la casa de tipo rustico, pero a cada paso que daba se escuchaba un crujido del piso de madera que retumbaba en la casa, la rubia al llegar al primer piso divisa un hombre sentado en uno de los sillones independientes de la sala, el hombre de unos 68 años, tenía el cabello de color negro pero con unas cuantas canas surcando su cabellera. Sus ojos eran de color azul claro, llevaba un bigote un poco grande canoso que en las puntas se abrían dándole la forma de cruz, en sus labios se posaba una pipa un poco antigua pero se notaba que estaba barnizada y le daba una apariencia un poco más nueva. Llevaba una camisa de botones al frente de manga larga de color blanco encima de esta un chaleco de lana de color verde musgo con rombos color marrón, su pantalón era de pana y tenía también marrón, sus piernas estaban cruzadas dándole un toque de importancia.

El hombre bota un poco el humo y mira a la rubia que se encuentra en las escales, -como te fue con la niña?- pregunta el hombre con seriedad, la rubia solo bufa y empieza a soltarse el cabello dándole un toque más rebelde, -no fastidies viejo…- dice la mujer de forma acida, cuando le faltan dos escalones para llegar al piso salta y con una sonrisa traviesa mira al hombre quien la sigue con la mirada, -Ophiuchus… dije que como te fue con la niña- vuelve a pregunta el bigotudo con un aura tenebrosa y voz penetrante que hace que la rubia pare sus pies y trague saliva mientras siente una corriente eléctrica pasar por su medula, girar sobre sus talones para encarar al hombre –pues… la niña ya despertó… para nuestra fortuna la tonta no recuerda nada- dice la mujer un tanto insegura de lo que le fuera a decir el hombre que fumaba pipa, -como estas tan segura que no recuerda nada?- pregunta otro hombre que entra a la sala por una de las puertas que esta conecta.

El hombre de unos 49 años de aspecto robusto por su musculatura, tenía el cabello de color blanco peinado hacia atrás con grandes cantidades de gel, sus ojos eran de color rojizo, también llevaba un bigote ancho y largo de color blanco, una sonrisa se atraviesa en su boca y levanta una de sus cejas al hacerle la pregunta a la rubia. Llevaba una camisa de botones al frente azul cielo, estaban abierta los primeros botones dejando ver su pecho, de manga larga pero doblada hasta los codos y llevaba jeans. La rubia conocida como Ophiuchus al escuchar la voz del hombre pega un brinco al no haber sentido la presencia del hombre entrar a la sala. –será bueno que vuelvas donde estaba esa niña y verifiques que enserio no recuerda nada- dice el mayor de los 2 hombres, Ophiuchus suspira con fuerza y sigue su camino hacia la cocina, dentro de una de las gavetas, saca una botella de color blanco tipo porcelana en donde aparece escrito "sake".

Cuando la rubia está a punto de tomar de la botella una mano impide el contacto de sus labios con el delicioso sabor amargo que le daba el sake, Ophiuchus con rabia voltea a ver al que le interrumpió su bebida y ve a un hombre de 32 años, cabello largo y alborotado de color naranja tostado, sus ojos verdes oscuros, con un poco de barba, llevaba una camisa roja en v pero pegada al cuerpo dejando ver su marcada musculatura y unos jeans azules oscuros desgastados. –será mejor que la niña siga creyendo que tú eres buena mujer, dedicada a la casa y no una asesina que le gusta el sake- dice el peli naranja con voz profunda, lanzado una mirada penetrante y sensual a la rubia, la cual a la simple escucha de la voz del oji-verde traga saliva.

-MOOOO! Jujuju Ophiuchus se asustó de Leo jujuju- dice un toro parlante de forma sarcástica y burlesca, -Taurus no fastidies!- dice Ophiuchus de forma venenosa, coge un cuchillo que hay encima del mesón y hace amague para lanzarlo pero es interrumpida – Ophiuchus! Contrólate, no sabemos si la niña se despierta y nos oye hablar- dice el mayor de todos mientras le da un calada más a su pipa. –Entonces, maestro, que se supone que debemos hacer con esa mocosa?- pregunta una cabra parlante de forma seria y en actitud de respeto, -simplemente vamos a voltear todos sus recuerdos ya que ustedes dos- dice el señor con la pipa en boca mientras señala al toro y la cabra, -mataron a la mujer que necesitábamos y dejaron viva al esperpento de la niña- dice el mayor mientras frunce el ceño y lanza una mirada terrorífica a sus subordinados.

-Pues simulemos que somos una familia, Ophiuchus es la madre y yo seré el padre. Así la niña pensara que somos una familia- dice el oji-rojo con bigote.- me parece buena idea- dice el azul con mayor y el otro de bigote sonríe, mientras mira a la rubia pero esta alza una ceja y mira al peli-naranja. –pero… Leo, tú y tu hijo serán los otros actores- dice el maestro mientras el bigotudo borra la sonrisa y frunce el ceño mientras mira mal al peli-naranja. –Oí maestro! Y nosotros que hacemos?- pregunta Taurus, -ustedes…- dice el maestro pero se ve interrumpido –serán la vaca y la cabra de la familia- dice un hombre moreno de cabello mitad blanco y mitad rojo, con ojos afilados y una sonrisa socarrona, llevaba un esqueleto negro y unos vaqueros negros también, detrás de él esta una mujer de cabello azul largo, de ojos azules y piel blanca, esta lleva una camisa azul con bordes blancos y una falda azul igual que le daban tipo de parecer una cola de pez. – Que dijiste Scorpio?- dice Taurus con rabia, -YA BASTA!- Grita el maestro, para luego suspirar e inhalar un poco de su pipa. –ya saben que hacer ustedes dos- señalando a la rubia y al peli naranja, - el resto nos vamos- dice nuevamente el maestro. Separa de su asiento y mira a los demás haciendo una seña de que era hora de irse, todos asientes y empiezan a caminar hacia la salida. El peli blanco se acerca a la rubia y la coge de la cintura, esta trata de alejarse pero el hombre no la deja –QUE DEMONIOS QUIERES REY?!- pregunta casi gritando la rubia, -yo solo te dire dos cosas- dice Rey mostrando dos dedos de su mano. –Primero más te vale que no hagas nada raro con Leo- dice de forma seria, -y lo segundo…- dice acercándose al oído de la rubia –Tú en algún momento serás mía- susurra de forma melosa en el oído de Ophiuchus y luego se aleja, para luego salir por la puerta, dejando a la rubia en shock.

El peli naranja mira disimuladamente a la rubia que se queda mirando la puerta con sus ojos abiertos, frunce un poco el ceño y suspira un poco resignado, -Oe Ophiuchus…- dice Leo tratando de llamar la atención de la oji-azul, la mujer vuelve en sí y mira al oji verde –así que tenemos que simular ser una familia… que mamera- dice Ophiuchus con resignación, vuelve a coger de la botella de sake para beber un poco de esta pero Leo en un ágil movimiento se la quita de las manos y vuelve a colocar la botella en el gabinete, colocándose detrás de la rubia y encerrándola con su cuerpo, la mujer abre los ojos al sentir el cuerpo del hombre contra el suyo. –pues seremos una familia normal donde los padres no son asesinos- dice Leo cerca del oído de la rubia haciendo que ella se sonrojo ligeramente por la cercanía de aquel hombre peli naranja. La rubia se voltea dándose cuenta que están a centímetros y trata de alejarlo colocando sus manos en el pecho de este. –sí, sí, sí, lo que digas Leo. Ahora ve a buscar al pulgoso de tu hijo- dice la mujer mirando los ojos verdes del hombre en frente de ella, pero el peli naranja sonríe de forma ladina. –que es lo que pretendes?- pregunta la rubia levantando la ceja, -no nada- dice el hombre sin quitar la sonrisa y despegarse de la mujer.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Afuera de la casa rustica, se encontraba un niño de unos 8 años con cabellos naranjas alborotados, sus ojos eran verdes, llevaba una camisa en v de color verde y unos jeans sueltos. Este jugaba con un balón a pegarle al tronco de un árbol, en su cara se veía que estaba aburrido y pues el balón era lo único que le quitaba el aburrimiento. El niño le pega una patada al balón y en ese momento siente como alguien lo coge del cuello de la camisa y lo tira contra el árbol con fuerza, el peli naranja al chocar contra el árbol escupe un poco de sangre y cae al suelo, sus ojos verdes viajan a la persona causante del golpe y se da cuenta que es el hombre-toro sonriendo de manera maniaca y hace que el niño traje con fuerza. –Tu padre te está buscando- dice un hombre-cabra con desdén mientras sus manos-pesuñas se encuentran entre los bolsillos de su pantalón elegante. –yo para que quiero ir?. Seguro esta con Ophiuchus haciendo quien sabe que cosas- dice el niño con acidez mientras se levanta del suelo y se limpia la tierra que se encuentra en su ropa pero en ese momento siente como le dan una patada en la espalda, mandándolo a volar y caer de espaldas contra el suelo. El ojo verde con algo de rabia voltea a mirar al otro que lo lanzo y se da cuenta que es un hombre mayor con ojos rojos y bigote –más te vale que no lo hagan… ahora ve y cumple con tu labor de hermano mayor- dice el oji-rojo con rabia mirando de forma despectiva al niño. –Hermano mayor?- pregunta el niño levantando una ceja, -que no oyes enano el maestro te dejo una misión- dice el toro acercándose al niño y este empieza a retroceder. –el maestro?- vuelve a preguntar el niño al toro pero siente como lo cogen de los cabellos y lo alzan. El peli naranja con sus pequeñas manos trata de zafarse del agarre que lo tenía sujeto el peli blanco –si niño estúpido, el maestro te dejo una misión- dice el bigotudo con el ceño fruncido.

-Ya déjalo en paz Rey- dice un hombre de cabello igual que el niño, -como quieras Leo pero cuida a tu esperpento- dice Rey y suelta al niño dejando que este caiga al piso. El peli naranja menor corre hasta donde está el oji verde mayor –vamos…- dice el mayor de los pelinaranjas sin apartar la vista del oji rojo. El niño empieza a caminar hasta la casa seguido del mayor, cuando está próximo a entrar por la puerta de casa el mayor lo coge del brazo con fuerza y lo gira para que el peli naranja menor lo mire –más te vale que hagas tu misión bien- dice Leo y el niño solo asiente con la cabeza. Leo aprieta más el agarre del brazo del niño haciendo que este saque un quejido de dolor, -si me oíste? Loki- dice Leo mirando fijamente, -si oto-san- dice Loki mirando a su padre con miedo. Leo empuja a su hijo dentro de la casa con fuerza haciendo que este caiga al piso y en eso se escucha una risa femenina. Loki mira hacia donde proviene la risa y ve a Ophiuchus entre la cocina riéndose y frunce el ceño, -No me mires así… ahora tendrás que decirme oka-san- dice la rubia con burla en lo que Loki abre los ojos – NI LOCO HARE ESE!- grita Loki mientras se para y se enfrenta con la mirada a la rubia con una sonrisa de burla.

-No fastidies Loki, tú dijiste que ibas a cumplir con tu misión y pues como te podrás dar cuenta la misión es que nosotros tres seremos una familia. Ophiuchus será Oka-san y la niña que está arriba será tu hermana menor- dice Leo con furia haciendo que Loki tiemble ligeramente. La rubia vuelve a reír, se acerca a la nevera donde saca una caja de leche, luego saca un vaso y un plato en el vaso sirve la leche y de la despensa saca unas galletas que las coloca en el plato, suspira un poco resignada y se coge su cabello en una coleta para luego subir por las escalera. Loki cuando pierde de vista a la rubia mira a su padre con rabia –porque… porque padre- dice loki mirando a su progenitor este voltea a mirar a su hijo sin entender a que se refería su hijo. –porque esa mujer tiene que ser oka-san… ella no es oka-san- dice loki bajando la mirada mientras su vista empieza a nublarse por las lágrimas, -si tienes razón loki ella no es oka-san- dice Leo mirando a su hijo, loki alza la mira para ver a su padre mientras unas lágrimas bajan por sus mejillas –tu madre fue una puta con la que me revolqué una noche, pero la muy idiota luego le dio sida cuando estaba embaraza de ti y murió- dice Leo viendo como su único hijo abría los ojos y apretaba los puños para luego bajar la cabeza y empezarla a mover de un lado a otro –eso no es cierto… oka-san me amaba… ella..- dice loki con tristeza y negando con la cabeza, Leo suspira con fuerza y manda una sus manos al puente de la nariz mientras cierra los ojos con fuerza –es verdad loki. Cuando tu madre me dijo que estaba embarazada me pidió que eliminara al paracito que crecía en su vientre- dice leo volteando a ver a su hijo y este sigue mirando al suelo y se cubre los oídos con fuerza para no escuchar lo que sigue. –y sabes que hice yo?... no la deje morir porque eres mi hijo y no puedo dejar que mi sangre sufra por eso hice que tu madre te diera a luz y luego ella te abandono… lo último que supe de ella es que se había suicidado- dice Leo con rabia.

-Por eso te cuido… porque eres mi sangre nada más- dice Leo para luego coger un periódico que estaba encima de la mesa y sentarse en un sillón y empieza a leerlo, -ahora que saber la verdad… aunque siempre te lo digo y no prestas atención. Cumple con tu trabajo loki y no seas más una carga para el gremio- dice Leo sin apartar la vista del periódico. Loki sale corriendo al baño y cierra la puerta con fuerza en eso aparece Ophiuchus bajando las escaleras y ve la escena –vaya… no sabía que podías ser tan brusco al hablar con tu propio hijo- dice la rubia viendo por donde cogió antes loki, Leo frunce el ceño pero no es visto por la oji azul, - no te metas Ophiuchus- dice Leo con rabia, la rubia coloca sus manos en forma de protección tratando de calmar al hombre detrás del periódico, -hey calma yo solo dio igualmente como si me importara tu pequeña ratica- dice la rubia con burla, -te lo vuelvo a decir mujer- dice leo bajando el periódico para mirar con rabia a la rubia –no te metas.- dice leo con acidez.

-Vaya hoy si estas de malas pulgas Leo…- dice Ophiuchus caminando hacia la cocina donde se sirve una taza de café, camina hacia la sala y se sienta en el sofá. –además, cuando le vas a decir la verdad a loki sobre su madre?- pregunta la rubia mirando de reojo al peli naranja haber que acción hacía. –La verdad…- dice leo en un susurro que es escuchado por la oji azul, -sí, la verdad…- dice la rubia mirando ya fijamente al peli naranja.

**FLASHBACK (HACE 8 AÑOS)**

-Por favor… tienes que resistir…- dice un hombre de cabellos naranjas y ojos verdes, quien le bajan lagrimas por sus mejillas, sus ropas estaban algo sucias y cubiertas un poco de sangre. En sus brazos sostiene una mujer de cabello negro, ojos verdes iguales a los de él, con un vestido azul oscuro en las mismas condiciones del hombre pero con dos manchas de sangre grandes una en su pecho y la otra en su entrepierna, la mujer sonríe un poco pero algo cansada en su expresión.

-tranquilo Leo…- dice la mujer casi susurrando mirando los ojos verdes del hombre, -como quieres que me tranquilice si estas sangrando… además…- dice Leo mientras siguen bajando lagrimas por sus mejillas, -Amor quiero pedirte un favor…- dice la mujer un poco más pálida y mas cansada, -Yuki no hables…- dice Leo mientras alza la mirada para encontrar ayuda pero solo ve a una rubia de ojos azules cargando bebe de cabellos naranjas con su piel roja que no dejaba de llorar y estaba envuelto en unas cobijas algo ensangrentadas. La rubia lo mira mientras unas lágrimas bajan por sus mejillas. Leo siente una mano en su mejilla y baja la mirada viendo a la mujer en sus brazos quien tiene una mano en su mejilla y limpia una de sus lágrimas.

-escúchame por una sola vez…- dice Yuki y en eso empieza a toser algo de sangre, -yuki!- dice leo un poco angustiado, -Cuida de Loki… por favor…- dice la mujer con una sonrisa, Leo abre los ojos -pero de que hablas mujer- dice el peli naranja al ver lo que venía, -no me queda mucho… así que… cuida a Loki… es tu hijo… sé que lo llegaras amar como una ve lo hiciste conmigo… pero cuídalo… no dejes que le pase nada malo… enséñale que está bien o mal… no dejes que comas mal, no muchas golosinas ni tanto chocolate… protégelo de todos los males…- dice yuki mirando los ojos del hombre que la sostiene en sus brazos, -pero sobre todo… dile que siempre lo amare…- dice la peli negra mientras unas lágrimas bajan sus mejillas pálidas. –Yuki no me hagas esto…- dice Leo viendo a la mujer en sus brazos, -Dile que yo siempre… siempre lo amare…- susurra yuki y empieza cerrar los ojos, en eso la mano que estaba en la mejilla de Leo cae al suelo y este abre más los ojos.

-oe yuki…- dice Leo tratando de mover el cuerpo ya sin vida de la mujer, -yuki…- dice leo y la mueve un poco más, -YUKI!- grita el peli naranja al ver que el cuerpo de su mujer no se mueve más. –porque…- dice leo mientras se recuesta en el pecho ya sin vida de la peli negra. –Leo…- dice la rubia viendo al peli naranja llorar sobre el cuerpo ya sin vida de su mujer, -Leo…- vuelve a decir la oji azul aun sosteniendo al bebe en sus brazos que no dejaba de llorar, la rubia se coloca al lado del hombre y lo mueve ligeramente, este se levanta un poco y ve a la rubia que aun llora con su hijo en los brazos, -creo que loki quiere estar con su padre- dice la rubia para pasarle él bebe Leo.

Este coge al bebe entre sus brazos y ve que este se empieza a calmar, Leo pasa una de sus manos algo sucias por la mejilla del pequeño Loki y este coge con su pequeña manito uno de los dedos de Leo, tanto la rubia como Leo abren los ojos al ver la acción del bebe que aún no abría los ojos –gracias…- dice Leo mirando a su hijo, la rubia quien sigue llorando voltea a mirar a Leo –Gracias ophiuchus- dice Leo con una sonrisa sin dejar de ver a su hijo y aparece un sonrojo algo fuerte en su cara. –Loki… juro que te protegeré…- dice Leo mirando a su hijo quien aun sostenía el dedo de su padre entre su manito.

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

-Y bien?- pregunta la rubia al peli naranja que se encuentra con la mirada perdida, -oye Leo, me escuchas?- pregunta nuevamente Ophiuchus, en eso Leo reacciona y mira a la rubia –cuando me dé la gana…- dice el hombre volviendo su vista al periódico, - por cierto hay algo que quiero pedirte- dice el peli naranja volteando a mirar la rubia de reojo, -ahora que tengo que hacer…- pregunta con resignación la oji azul ya que sabía que el hombre siempre se salía con la suya –yo me encargare de cuidar bien a la niña y no te estorbe si tu tratas como su verdadera madre quiso tratar a loki- dijo el peli naranja serio, la rubia abre los ojos al escuchar la proposición del hombre. –QUE?! Y PORQUE TENDRIA QUE HACER ALGO ASI?!- grita la rubia parándose del sofá mirando con el ceño fruncido a Leo, -nunca me gustaron los niños y lo sabes porque tengo que actuar como una madre con tu hijo?- pregunta con rabia la rubia. –Sabes que no me gusta eso después de lo que paso con Yuki- dice la oji azul mirando fijamente a Leo a los ojos.

-porque te lo estoy pidiendo y sabes que si no me haces caso terminaras en la cama de Rey- dice Leo de forma seria haciendo que le dé una corriente eléctrica por la espalda a la rubia pero esta hace como si no la haya sentido. –Como si me importara terminar en la cama de Rey- dice la mujer restándole importancia aunque sus piernas empezaran a temblar. –Pues bien ve a saltar encima de él como una puta, aunque yo tenía otro concepto de ti que una zorra en busca de vida fácil- dice el hombre para luego volver su vista al periódico. La rubia voltea a mirar al peli naranja y traga duro al ver que este no le importaría su decisión, -bien…- dice la mujer algo resignada y se sienta en la silla mientras baja la mirada, pero no nota que el oji verde sonríe.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Loki sale del baño y se limpia un poco las mejillas quitando los rastros de lagrimas secas, cuando entra en la sala ve a la mujer rubia y vuelve a fruncir el ceño, esta al ver que el niño había llegado deja la taza sobre la mesa –perfecto… ahora se me olvidaba decirles algo a los dos- dice la mujer, el peli naranja mayor baja el periódico indicándole a la rubia que le está prestando atención, -que quieres?- pregunta Loki con rabia, -loki… calma ahora somos una familia y tenemos que actuar como una- dice Leo mirando a su hijo, -bueno…- dice loki algo resignado –bueno, la niña solo recuerda que se llama Lucy, y no recuerda ni sus padres ni nada- dice la rubia con una sonrisa, -perfecto así es más fácil…- dice el hombre con una sonrisa, loki al ver que ambos adultos sonríen el se rasca la cabeza y mira a su padre –y que pasa si llega a recordar?- pregunta el peli naranja menor a los dos adultos. La rubia abre los ojos –Guau! El niño es pilo- dice la oji azul con asombro, coge una de las galletas que tenía entre su delantal –ten por eso una galleta- dice la mujer con una sonrisa, -que?! No soy un perro para que cada vez que haga algo bien me den un premio!- dice el niño con rabia, Leo al ver la escena montada por su compañera y su hijo empieza a reír a carcajadas haciendo que tanto la mujer como el niño lo volteen a mirar sorprendidos, -sabía que mi hijo era el mejor- dice el ojo verde mayor con orgullo, Loki al escuchar el comentario de su padre sus mejillas se sonrojan con fuerza. –oh! Pero que mono es tu hijo sonrojado- dice Ophiuchus cogiendo los cachetes de Loki y estirándolos, -ah! Suéltame!- grita el niño mientras la rubia sigue estirando los cachetes.

-Ya déjalo Ophiuchus- dice Leo mirando a los otros dos molestar, la rubia deja a loki y este sale corriendo lo más rápido que puede lejos de la mujer y trata de esconderse detrás de su padre y este lo coge del cuello de la camisa y lo sienta al lado suyo, -bien el plan es el siguiente- dice Leo llamando la atención de los dos presentes. –Cuando la niña baje tanto tu- dice Leo señalando a Loki, -y yo, vamos a estar acá en la sala, simulando que estamos preocupados por esa niña… Ophiuchus tu tendrás que decir que es tu hija a pesar de que ella no te crea. Convéncela, dile que yo soy su padre y Loki es su hermano mayor- dice el peli naranja mayor y la rubia asiente con la cabeza. –además dile que ella estaba jugando no sé con qué… pero dile que estaba jugando con algo y se cayó golpeándose la cabeza, Loki la encontró. También dile que por el golpe perdió la memoria- dice Leo con seriedad. –sé que es tu primera misión en el gremio pero necesito que actúes como hermano mayor, bien?-dice Leo mirando fijamente a su hijo y este asiente con la cabeza, -oye enano… además siempre quisiste una hermana menor no?- dice le rubia con una sonrisa y el niño la voltea a mirar, este se sonroja ligeramente al ver que a pesar de la fachada de matona que tenía la mujer, ella era realmente hermosa. –por cierto recuerden que la niña no puede ir al pueblo… alguien podía reconocerla- dice Leo seriamente.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Ophiuchus entra en la habitación de la pequeña rubia y ve que esta esta acostada en la cama, -mi vida…- dice la rubia mayor con cariño mientras empieza a moverla con suavidad, -que ocurre oka-san?...- pregunta la niña aun con sus ojos cerrados, la oji azul abre los ojos y traga saliva –_mierda… la mocosa está recordando…-_ piensa Ophiuchus con asombro pues no esperaba que la niña recordara todo tan rápidamente. –Lucy…- dice la rubia otra vez en su rol de madre cariñosa, la rubia menor abre los ojos un poco y se da cuenta que le dice madre a la señora desconocida, - lo siento… no era mi intensión incomodarla…- dice la oji café mientras se empieza a sentar en la cama y baja la mirada avergonzada. La rubia mayor sin previo aviso abraza a Lucy con fuerza para sorpresa de la menor –no me incomoda, cariño… además porque me incomodaría si soy tu madre?- pregunta la rubia para mayor asombro de la niña, -_bien solo falta que me crea el cuento _\- piensa la oji azul sin soltar del abrazo a la niña, -tu eres mi madre?- pregunta la niña un tanto no convencida.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**CONTINUARA**

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Creo que llore en este capítulo en la parte de la madre de Loki… aunque nunca lloro solo que lo escribí escuchando música triste y cuando termine estaba llorando… jajajaja**

**Bueno, primero que nada querido lectores perdonen la demora de este capítulo tengo varias razones que a continuación explicare. **

**No tenía inspiración **

**Tenía el boceto de la historia en mi otro celular y este le dio por dañarse y bueno la batería murió y todo quedo perdió en el celular. Así que me toco volver a leer la historia y recordar la historia. Aunque no fue mucho tuve que imaginar cómo seguiría el curso de la historia. **

**Se me olvido la contraseña de la cuenta… pero ya la recordé **

**La universidad acumula mucho tiempo dos años sin escribir bueno espero que esta vez solo sea uno… no mentiras pero si escribir más seguido ya que este es mi pasatiempo favorito **

**El computador donde estaba escribiendo el otro boceto… bueno saben que los computadores puede explotar? Bueno si el mío exploto de la peor manera mientras dormía y eso se volvió un caos en mi casa toco llamar a los bomberos.. recomendación no dejen el computador cargando y compren uno de buena marca **

**Eso sería todo, espero les haya gustado este capítulo, ya saben lo mismo de siempre, si les gusta la historia síganla o comenten, sus comentarios siempre ayudan es como el ki de un escritor pero ayuda a saber qué es lo que piensan de la historia, además algunos dan risa y me termino riendo de las expresiones que algunos tienen jajajaja **

**ATT: Hori Kida**


End file.
